All Is Fair In Blood And War
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: Sequel to The Reunion Must read that before reading this.  Brandon is back and after Katie with the intentions of her suffering. He has help but who is it? and will katie survive? strong language used through out stroy
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter one

**MUST READ THE REUNION BEFORE THIS STORY!**

**9 MONTHS LATER…..**

**Katie's POV**

I woke up to the ear penetrating cry from our baby daughter Rosabell. I got out of the bed reluctantly and went to Rosabell; she hadn't been sleeping very well the last couple of weeks. I reckon its nightmares, seeing as she sleeps perfectly well in mine or Jason's arms. Just as I picked her up and her crying turned to small sobs as I held her, our son, Freddie, then woke up crying as well.

I always thought we were only having one baby; but when we went to go get the gender found out, we found more than we bargained for.

**FLASHBACK…..**

Me and Jason were sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to call my name. "Katie Rose" The doctor called through the waiting room. Me and Jason got up and went in to the doctor's room; we were excited about finding out the gender of our baby. The doctor told me to lie down on the bed; I obeyed and laid down, while I took Jason's hand in mine.

The doctor put the cold gel on my stomach before he went in search of our baby. "Well the heart beats sound healthy and your babies seem to be growing perfectly" He told us. Me and Jason looked at each other in shock, then at the doctor. "Pardon? We are only having one baby" I told him confused.

"Obviously not, if you look here baby B has been hiding behind baby A and if you listen carefully, you can hear two heart beats" He showed us as he talked. I looked over at Jason, who was in complete shock. I laughed at his face, before turning back to the screen where our babies were.

**END OF FLASHBACK…..**

I still couldn't believe we had two babies now; and it was a lot of work and stress for us. I sighed just as Jason went over and got Freddie out of his cot. Jason was a natural with the babies, whereas I panicked at the slightest thing. Jason smiled at me to reassure me. "Come on; I think these two are hungry" He said. "Yeah I know tell me about it" I said as Rosabell put her hand in her mouth to suck on. I laughed at her before leading Jason into the kitchen to make their bottles.

When we had fed them and changed their nappies; we went to go and dress them ready to go see Uncle Michael and Auntie Eve. We met back up in the living room; I had Rosabell dressed in a cute floral rose patterned dress and Jason had dressed Freddie in blue dungarees and a blue short sleeved top underneath. Freddie looked like Jason whereas Rosabell looked more like me.

Jason had put on his jeans and a green day t-shirt and I had on a baby pink knee high summer dress. We smiled at each other as we put the babies in their pushchairs. We had, had lots of support from everyone with the twins; it was good to know that we had people to help us. We made our way down to the glass house where an excited Eve slung the door open and jumped up and down at the sight of her nephew and niece. Me and Jason laughed at her as we came inside and picked the twins up out of the pushchairs.

Eve took Freddie off of Jason and went into the living room; I laughed at Jason's confused face and followed Eve into the living room, where Michael was sat on the sofa looking at us. I smiled at him and handed Rosabell to him. "Here you go Uncle Michael" I said as I passed Rosabell over. He smiled at that. "I still can't get used to Uncle" Michael admitted as Eve was pulling faces at Freddie making Freddie smile.

They were about 2 and half months old, seeing as they were early babies. Rosabell had light brown hair and blue eyes like me, whereas Freddie had a darker shade of brown hair but he still had my blue eyes; but Jason's features. I smiled at them as I saw a portal open up and Sam, Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin came through looking worried and angry. I looked at Jason who incidentally had the same expression I did; confusion and worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter two

**Katie's POV**

"What's happened?" I demanded as the portal closed behind them. "It's Brandon" Myrnin began before Oliver finished it for him. "He's escaped" He said regretfully. I must have lost the entire colour in my face, as I started to feel sick and a bad feeling in my stomach was building. Jason was soon at my side wrapping his arms around me in comfort. I hugged him hard and long.

Only Jason could calm me at this point, he was the only one who could protect me and our babies. Yeah everyone else would as well, but Jason would do it because he couldn't live without us. I breathed in his scent as I calmed down enough to listen to the rest of what they were here for.

"We are unsure as to his where bout's; but we are severely concerned for you and your children, Katie" Amelie told me before carrying on. "We fear Brandon is going to come after you and possibly your babies. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe." She finished before coming over to me and taking me into her arms. By this point I had tears rolling down my face, as all the memories of Brandon submerged in my brain.

"They can stay here, were we can protect them better" Michael chimed in as he stood up and passed Rosabell over to me. Eve nodded in agreement as she passed Freddie to Jason. Everyone nodded in approval. "Me and Ollie pop will go get anything you need" Myrnin said brightly trying to lighten the mood. Just the look of pure annoyance on Oliver's face was enough to make me laugh.

Jason nodded to them and said he'd go and help. I nodded to him as he passed Freddie to Sam. He came over and kissed me before leaving through the portal with Oliver and Myrnin. I passed Rosabell over to Amelie as I walked over to Michael who was now stood up. He took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head and reassured me.

Even with everyone's reassurance, I still had that bad feeling in my stomach. I knew that it was me who Brandon wanted. No one else, not even my children, I was his pure target and everyone else were just pawns to lure me to him.

**Brandon's POV**

I had a lot of fun escaping from that traitorous jail cell. I had some outdoor help, but that was all; I did most of it. I managed to persuade Monica to go get the keys for me and release me. The stupid cow did as told; she seemed quite willing to let me go. I had to kill a few people and vamps who got in my way, but that was easier than taking candy from a baby.

I was currently devising a plan with that boy who was punished for killing some girls, Dean I believe his name was. He was helping me make a plan to lure Katie to me, so I can finally punish her and make her suffer just like I did in that disgusting cell. She won't know what hit her. No pun intended, of course.

"So, what's the plan?" Dean asked me as he walked around the abandoned factory room. "I need you to play the good card, with Katie. She will believe your good and when she least expects it, knock her out and bring her here. I would ask that you had your assistant help, but he is currently in a relationship with Katie." I informed him as I twirled a knife in my hand. "Jason? Yeah, he is; he wasn't much use anyway" Dean replied to me as he finally turned round to me with a devious smile. I knew I had chosen the right person to help.

I got up off the chair I was sat on and started setting up the place, ready for my dearest, for when she arrives of course. I had made a little room in the back that consisted of a bed, table, 2 chairs, some paper and pens, that was just so she wouldn't get bored while she waited for me to punish her, I am kind after all. I had also placed some clothes in the room that I wished for her to wear; she will wear them, whether it is forced or her choice.

While she is alive, she will please me and when she is dead; my deed would have been complete. Those children of hers; are no concern of mine, I do not intend to hurt them or the boy for that matter; I only want Katie and Dean is quite willing to help me accomplish this.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter three

**Katie's POV**

We stayed at the glass house, seeing as no one would let me out of there sight, not even for a second. The good point was that Michael and Eve did some of the night shifts with the twins so me and Jason could get some sleep. That made me feel happy and refreshed, ready for my open day at the college. Eve and Michael offered to babysit, seeing as Jason has agreed to go help Myrnin and Oliver out; plus they had the day off work, so it's a win win situation.

I put on my dark blue cropped jeans and a long sleeved black top on. I shoved on my white converse that had coloured spots on them. I grabbed my backpack and left the house with Claire; we were together so I assumed nothing bad could happen. When we walked through the gates to TPU Claire had to leave me, seeing as she had chemistry and I had art.

I walked over to the art room and along the way I got several looks, all from boys. The next thing I knew Monica was stood in front of me. "What do you want?" I shouted at her; she looked at me pissed. "God your bitchy, you deserve everything that's going happen to you" She said before walking away. 'going to happen to you' ? What did she mean by that? I put it down to her bad grammar as I entered the art room.

As part of the open day, you got mixed in with some of the older kids, I ended up in the room with kids who were like 17 maybe 18? I walked over and sat down near the front, so that I didn't have to look at the class. Then this cute boy came and sat next to me. He had nice eyes and seemed genuinely friendly.

"Hi. I'm Dean" He said offering me his hand. There was something about that name, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I shrugged it off as I accepted his hand shake. "Katie" I stated to him. He smiled at me shyly. It was kind of cute in a way. We spent the lesson talking about random things, like hobbies and favourite singers and movie. It was pleasant talking to someone nice rather than an uncivilized arsehole.

When it came to break, Dean came over to me and asked if I wanted to hang out, I agreed. I mean how bad can it be? Very would be the answer as the next thing I remember is blacking out after something hits my head.

_I was sat on the sofa in my old house watching a TV program. It was Eastenders or something like that. I was around 12, maybe? I was watching the show closely. The next thing I notice is that Brandon walks in from the kitchen holding a coke. He passes it to me and sits down next to me. I look at him startled but quickly turn my head away from him._

_I felt scared and vulnerable sat next to him; no one was home other than me and Brandon. Dad was at a pub drinking his face off and Brandon happily offered to babysit. I itched myself off the sofa and made my way to the stairs, I was just about to go up when Brandon turned to me. "You know it's not your bed time right?" He told me as he walked over to me._

"_I know, I just wanted…..to….um….." I started to babble before Brandon laughed at me. "Why don't we play a game, huh?" He asked me; well it wasn't technically asking seeing as he didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to my bedroom. When we got in he shut and locked the door behind us._

_I was shaking by now, seeing as I knew what was going to happen next. He turned to me with a devious smile on his face. "Are you going to take your pants off voluntarily this time?" He asked me as he approached me. I shook my head and tried to move away, but he grabbed me and flung me onto the bed. "Well, that just makes this all the more fun" He stated as he slid his hand up my legs….._

I shot up in bed, panting and shaking. It was just a dream, it was just a dream; I kept telling myself that anyway, but I knew that it was a memory, not a dream. I wonder why I keep bringing up memories in my sleep or unconsciousness. I thought that maybe this was a warning.

I looked around the room and realised I was sat on a bed. In the corner there was a table that had some pen and paper on it and there were chairs around the table. I searched the room for my bag, but there was no sign of it; I checked my pockets but my phone was missing. Great.

I looked around confused and spotted some clothes sat on the end on the bed. I reached over and took them; I looked at them and laughed my head off. "What is so funny?" I heard a man say. I quickly turned my head to see Brandon stood at the locked door looking as smug as ever. "F.M.L" was all I could retort back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter four

**Katie's POV**

I was stunned into place as I sat there staring at Brandon. I suddenly felt the massive throbbing coming from my head, where I presumed I got hit. I put my hand to it and rubbed there softly. "Wanker" I cursed quietly to myself. Luckily there was no blood, so I assumed I would be okay as long as I didn't get concussion.

I wasn't paying much attention, so I was startled when Brandon was suddenly kneeling down in front of me. "Sorry about the bump to the head, but that was all Dean could do without hurting you too much" He said with an apologetic smile. "What do you want with me?" I ask him quietly as I put my head down so I don't have to look at him. There were too many horrible memories of him; that I really didn't want to think about.

"You" he replied simply with a grin on his face.

**Sam's POV**

I went down to the college, to see how Katie was getting along. She was nervous and worried the other day, so I just wanted to make sure that no one had been picking on her. I looked everywhere for her, but there was no sign. So I decided to give her a call. It rang 4 times before someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello, this is Katie's phone, can I take a message?" The man on the other side asked. "Who is this?" I asked panicked, because deep down, I knew who it was. "Sam, it's been a while. I bet your wondering where your dear little Katie is." He taunted me as I could hear the smugness in his voice. "Brandon, if you lay one finger on her, I will kill you" I hissed at him. He laughed down the phone and hung up. I was physically shaking with concern and anger, Brandon is a dead man. No pun intended.

**Amelie's POV**

I was stood in my office, currently talking to Myrnin, Oliver and Jason. We were in a discussion of where to go from here, Jason had been doing a good job helping Oliver and Myrnin, so I wanted him to work with them more often. Jason was willing, so were Oliver and Myrnin, so we were currently discussing the type of things we wanted Jason to do.

Oliver was in mid-sentence when my phone rang. I answered it straight away. "Hello" I said softly in to the phone, to which I received a response from a panicked Sam. "Amelie, it's Katie, Brandon has her" He told me in a rush. "What!" I screamed into the phone. To which made Jason, Oliver and Myrnin shoot their heads up to stare at me.

I thought I was going to fall. I felt the tears trickle from my eyes silently as Sam said he was going to phone Michael to come meet us here. I put the phone down just as everyone sent me questioning looks. I took a deep breath in before I told them. "Brandon has Katie" I informed them through my tears.

I instantly saw Jason's face go from pain, to regret and then it settled on anger. I saw him clench his fists, Oliver put a hand on his shoulder and told him that we'd find her before Brandon does anything to her. I wasn't so sure of that, Brandon wasn't going to waste time, this time; he knows that we'll be after him, so he's going to get everything from her he can before he disposes of my daughter.

The thought of Brandon abusing my child made my silent tears turn into crying.

**Michael's POV**

I was sat on the sofa with Eve as Rosabell and Freddie were asleep in their Moses baskets. They were downstairs so we could keep watch on them. I knew Katie would stake me if anything happened to them. I was sat quite happily with Eve curled next to me. My phone started to ring and I sighed. I got up and went into the kitchen, and answered it to a panicked Sam. "Michael, no time to explain, just get down to Amelie's office. NOW!" He shouted down the phone. "It's Katie" He finned before hanging up.

I stared at the phone in disbelief until it registered with me what he had said. "SHANE!" I shouted as I ran through the living room and to the stairs. Shane appeared at the top of them, looking at me warily. "What" He asked me annoyed. "Look after Eve and the babies, I have to go, I'll explain later" I told him, he looked at me and saw that it must have been serious so he nodded. I ran to my car and headed down to Amelie's office.

**Authors Note: Please review if you enjoyed my story so farxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter five

**Katie's POV**

I stared at Brandon, I was scared, and I knew what he was capable of and how far he would go. I wouldn't give in to him, I refused to. "Shame, cause I don't plan on you having me" I said shrugging my shoulders. His smile just increased as he continued to look at me. "Oh but I beg to differ. If you don't co-operate, then I might have to get those children of yours…" he started before I interrupted him.

"NO! Please don't touch them, I'll do anything you want, but please, just leave them alone." He smiled at me with victory wrote on his face. Just then I heard a phone ring, and I realised it was mine! I saw Brandon take it out of his pocket then walk out the room. I sighed heavily, before looking back at the skimpy clothing I had in my hands.

It was a school girl costume, I never thought of Brandon as one for role playing. I shrugged and threw the outfit onto the bed and I made my way towards the corner of the room where I curled up. I didn't know why, but I felt safer here in the corner than I did on the bed. Well, previous experiences probably caused that. I sighed again just as Brandon walked back into the room.

He scanned the room, looking for me I assume. He spotted me and looked at me questioningly. I just sighed again as I stood up and went over to him. He smiled at me as he moved a piece of my hair out of my face. "Calm down, my dear" He whispers into my ear, as he pulls me closer to his body.

**Jason's POV**

That fucking bastard has the love of my life; I swear to god if he touches her, I will personally stake the son of a bitch myself. I'd clenched my fists into balls and I felt myself getting angrier. Sam had phoned for Michael to come and meet us here, he was probably angry as well, heck we all were. I glanced at Sam and he looked like he wanted nothing more to do than punch a wall and scream out in anger.

Amelie looked sad and confused, she also looked unsure of what to do. Oliver and Myrnin both had identical looks of fury. They both loved Katie like a niece, they wanted to protect her just as much as I did, difference is, I loved her with all my life; I wouldn't be able to live without her….

**Michael's POV**

I ran into Amelie's office, everyone having a very similar look, everyone in this room cared for Katie in one way or another. Amelie and Sam loved her because she was their daughter, their flesh and blood. Oliver and Myrnin loved her like a niece; they were like uncles who had brute force to shatter anyone who tried to hurt her. I loved her because she was like a little sister to me, I know that technically she's my auntie, but we both agreed that was just wrong on so many levels; so we decided to keep the big bro, lil sis bond instead. Jason….well Jason loved her with all his heart; she was his life, his soul, the mother of his children, and many more things.

"What's happened?" I asked as I looked between them all. "Brandon" Jason just about managed to say; it must have killed him to even say that bastards name. "He has her?" I barked at them. They all nodded in reply. I felt my blood boil as we went into deep conversation of where he could be. We had all decided that Katie was smart enough to earn herself extra time; hopefully enough for us to find her…..

**Katie's POV**

Brandon had brought my body closer to his, I knew that he would try kissing me, so I diverted before he could. "Never had you down for role playing" I stated to him as I released myself from his arms and went over to the bed and picked up the costume. His smile turned seductive and devious. "Well what can I say? It just makes it more exciting" He told me grinning. I smiled at him and then threw it at him. "Such a shame, I never liked drama" I told him. "I know, I did read your report cards" He pointed out to me as he threw the clothes on the table.

"Anyway, I quite like what you have on now" He said smirking at me. I walked over to him and laid my hand on his chest. I looked up at his eyes, and then I scanned his body with my eyes. I smiled before turning around and walking away over to the table, where I perched myself on top of it. He smiled at me as he made his way over to me. He leant down and kissed my neck tenderly.

I wanted to cry at this point, that one little kiss on my neck brought back all the memories of the things he did to me. How scared I was, how vulnerable I was and how I used to fancy him when I was 10. God that sickened me, to think that I used to like him; why didn't I shoot myself?

Brandon moved back and looked at me. "What's wrong? I felt you tense" He asked me. I knew I shouldn't tell him, he would use it against me. So I did the one thing I knew he would want and wouldn't reject. I kissed him; he didn't respond at first but was soon kissing me back with passion and lust in his every kiss. I knew what he wanted, but I knew that as soon as I gave him it, I would be dead. I needed to bide my time.

I pulled back away from the kiss and asked if I could get some sleep. He agreed, he said that I looked tired. He went out of the door and I heard him lock it behind him. I didn't know where I was, but I hoped that someone would find me and soon; before I do something I will regret for the rest of my life; that id if I get to live the rest of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter six

**Katie's POV**

I didn't want to sleep; I wanted time to think of a plan to get me out of this god for saking place. I sat down on the chair and thought long and hard on what I could do to get out. I grabbed the pen and paper and started to write down ideas that could help. By the end of my brain storming, I had a plan. It looked full proof, but there was only one way to find out…..

**Jason's POV**

We'd spent hours trying to figure out where she could be. We had found a few places that looked likely, but there was no guarantee. I tried to think of somewhere where Brandon would go. Then it hit me. "The old factory" I shouted out loud. Everyone looked at me puzzled.

"Brandon used to take me and Eve there when we were younger, he said that it was a good place to hide if we ever needed to." I told them. Yeah I know that sounds strange, Brandon giving us advice; but we were young I was 6 and Eve was 7. So he didn't do anything to us, he just seemed like a nice guy back then.

"There's one problem though" said Sam as he looked at everyone. "Which old factory?" he asked me. I tried to remember which one it was, I remember taking Katie there when she was 13, she was into exploring, so I suggested the factory. It was a fun day. The thing was, I just couldn't remember where it was. "EVE!" I shouted in realisation.

**Eve's POV**

I was sat with Shane watching a film. He was sprawled out on the couch, whereas I was sat in Michael's chair. We were watching some Zombie film. It was alright, wasn't fantastic. The twins were asleep, so we thought that we would relax before they woke up again. I heard my mobile ring, so I got up and grabbed it off of the coffee table.

I told Shane to pause the film. He did as told and I put the phone on speaker phone so Shane could hear. "Hey Michael" I said brightly. "Eve its Jason, I need you to tell me where the old factory is; you know the one that Brandon used to take us to" he frantically asked me. I thought about it for a minute then realised which one he meant.

"It's the one in founder square" I told him. He quickly said his thanks and hung up on me. Me and Shane shared a questioning looks, before going to go check on the twins. I can't wait for Katie and Jason to get back; looking after babies was a nightmare.

**Katie's POV**

I folded up the piece of paper that I had wrote on and slipped it into my pockets out of the way. I was going to escape and I was going to do it as quickly and as efficiently as possible. I heard the door being unlocked, so I quickly and quietly got into the bed and pretended to be asleep. Someone walked in and placed something on the table, before walking over to where I was and kissing my cheek softly.

At that point I pretended to have just woken up, and I gracefully sat up slowly. It was Brandon who had come in, but then again, I had already guessed that. He smiled at me and told me that he had brought me a sandwich and some coco-cola. But I pretended that I wasn't interested in that and put on my flirty side. "Thanks, but that's not quite what I wanted" I said seductively as I pulled Brandon down on top on me and kissed him.

He definitely was expecting that, I could tell. I carried on kissing him until I felt him relax against me; I then slid my hands down his body slowly until I got to his pockets. He wasn't paying too much attention, so I got lucky. I got the phone out of his pocket and managed to slide it into my jeans before he noticed. I then flipped him over, so I was straddling him, and trailed my kisses off of his mouth and down his jaw line.

When I was satisfied that I had softened him down enough, I asked if I could go to the toilet to freshen myself up for him. He smiled at me before licking his lips. He nodded his head and led me out of the room and into the old bathroom. I thanked him and walked in. On the way here, I realised it was the old abandoned factory, that Jason had shown me when I was 13. I knew the place pretty well after exploring it with him.

I walked over to where the window was, and tried to open it, but it was locked. I needed to distract Brandon so I could run for it. I knew exactly how to do it. I grabbed a bit of glass off of the floor and made a few cuts on my arms, but only a few and I made sure they weren't too deep. I then smashed the window and the glass and screamed as loud as I could.

Brandon came in, just like I knew he would. I made sure that I had smudged the blood on me and on my face. He took one look at me and then the glass and asked what happened. I told him that someone was hiding in the cubical and tried to attack me. He told me to go wait outside, and warned me that if I wasn't there when he came out, I was dead.

I nodded slowly before going outside the girl's toilets to wait. I got the keys out of my pockets, that I had also managed to get out of Brandon's pockets, I then closed the door and locked it. I shoved the keys back into my pocket and ran as I pulled the phone out. No signal. Crap. I was almost to the main bit of the factory when someone grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. I half expected to see Brandon on top of me, but no, it was Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seven

**Katie's POV**

"Dean, you are such a fucking piss head! Get off me before I kick the shit out of you!" I screamed at him as I thrashed around. "You're very feisty. I see why Jason liked you" he said smirking at me as he pulled me up to my feet and shoved me up against the wall. "What do you want?" I asked him as I felt the tears building up in my eyes.

"A lot of things, but I can wait. Brandon needs to finish with you before I can get what I want" He told me. I then realised that this was the Dean who had drained all those girls of their blood. "You want my blood" I said in a whisper. He smiled and nodded. "You're a clever girl." He stated as he dragged me back to the room and threw me into it.

"Give me the keys" He forcefully told me. I shrugged at him. "What keys?" I asked dumbfounded. He smiled at me and then pinned me down as he slid his hand into my pocket and retrieved the keys. "You're not that innocent I see and I'm not that stupid" he told me before throwing me onto the bed and leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Twat. He didn't even ask about the phone. Good thing he didn't check my bra…

**Jason's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in the room as everyone else was devising a plan and Amelie was letting out a notice that if any vamp sees Brandon, then they were to get him and contact her. I was on the brink of tears by now. I needed Katie; I wanted her in my arms where she would be safe. Brandon could be doing god knows what to her. She would try to resist, I know she would; but he's a vamp so he would be too strong for Katie to fight against.

I ran my fingers through my hair just as I got a message. I got my phone out half expecting it to be Eve. But it wasn't, it was Katie. I quickly opened the message and read it.

**Baby, I'm in the old factory. The one you used to take me to when I was 13. Please help me, the sleazy bastard has a partner and he gets my blood when Brandon's done. **

I read that and felt my blood boil. I quickly texted her back.

**Over my dead body. Who is it?**

**Dean and please hurry. Brandon is going to be pissed off, and I'm scared**

**Don't worry I'm coming. Please hold on. For me ok?**

**Ok x**

I quickly shut the phone and shouted to the others. "We need to go get her now. Brandon's working with dean and according to Katie Brandon's pissed. We all know what he gets like when he's pissed." I shouted at them. They all looked at me gob smacked. I showed them the messages and they all nodded. "Hey. Don't worry, she'll be okay. We'll get to her before he can hurt her" Myrnin reassured me before turning back to the others. "Let's go" Sam said as he went towards the door.

**Katie's POV**

After I had texted Jason I quickly hid the phone under the pillow on the bed. I knew Brandon would be in here soon, and I knew that I was screwed. He was going to kill me. If he's keeping me in here, I at least expect him to give me fresh clothes. Whether he's pissed at me or not. I've been locked in here for at least a day. I know that doesn't sound like much, but when you're dehydrated and are wearing yesterday's clothes, it's not exactly a great feeling.

I sighed as I lied down and curled up into ball. I wanted to cry, and that was exactly what I was going to do. So I was crying, I couldn't be strong, not any more. I wanted so badly just to be at home with Jason, wrapped up in his arms while our babies slept peacefully. I cried even harder at the thought of that never happening again. I know that Jason said he'd get me, but I knew that there was a chance that I wasn't going to get out alive.

**Brandon's POV**

I had been locked in those bathrooms for at least an hour before Dean had bothered to come and unlock it and let me out. He tried to claim that Katie was a fight for him; but I could tell he was lying. I can't believe that bitch locked me in there. She is going to pay twice as much for that stunt.

I headed down to her room and unlocked the door; I was planning on going in and screaming at her and maybe throw her around a bit and g8ive her a few memorable scars to shake her up. But all those plans went out the window as I walked in and she was curled up on the bed crying. I decided that I would just have strong words with her and give her a bit of a threat. That should deal with this.

"Try something like that again, and I won't be too kind to you. Got it?" I shouted at her as I pushed her onto the floor. She looked up at me while she wiped away her tears. She nodded shakily, not daring to move. "You might want to plan better next time. I see Dean was a surprise to you" I stated as I shoved her against the wall so she was stood up and facing me.

She didn't speak; she just looked away from me. I smiled and threw her back onto the bed. I gave her a few more shouting's before I left. I told Dean to take her a bottle of water and some clean clothes. I might be pissed, but I still want her alive and presentable when I get what I want off her. My plan was to keep her locked up and make her suffer, just like I did in that horrid cell. But while she was here, she was going to at least pleasure me, just to make up for my troubles. Then Dean could have her, and do what he wanted to her. It seemed like a win win situation.

**Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eight

**Katie's POV**

I was sat on the bed calming down after Brandon had screamed at me. God he was a knob, I bloody hope I get out of this alive, and if so, before he touches me. I looked at the door just as I heard the locks being undone. I automatically thought it was Brandon and I quickly jumped off the bed and hid in the corner. Not the best hiding place but hey.

I saw Dean come in and he looked at me weirdly before placing some clothes on the table with a bottle of water. I looked at them then at him. "Brandon told me to" He said simply before leaving the room without another word. I got up and went over to the table and drank some of the water.

After that I picked up the clothes and saw that they were my size. Do I want to know how Brandon knows my size? Probably not. I shrugged it off and took off my clothes and put on the black denim shorts and a short sleeved top that had 'bite me' on it. It was similar to the one I owned but this one was red with black letters, whereas mine was black with white letters.

Brandon had good taste, for a vamp of course. I felt better being in some clean clothes, but I still felt dehydrated, even after drinking the water. I decided I would live, well at least I hoped I would.

**Dean's POV**

After leaving Katie her stuff, I went outside for a smoke. I was about to light it when I saw a vamp limo and vamp car heading towards the factory. I realised that it was probably Amelie and her vamps, so I got out my phone and phoned Brandon.

"What" he barked down the phone. "Sorry dude, but we have company heading our way" I told him. I heard him sigh heavily and then tell me he was going to grab Katie and quickly relocate and for me to distract them. I agreed, this could be fun. I hung up and went out and leaned against the wall on the side of the road.

The cars pulled up and like 5 vamps came out and Jason. "Long-time no see, Jason" I stated as I smiled at him. I saw the fury in his eyes, as he came over to me and grabbed me by the collar and slammed me onto the floor, pinning me there.

"Where. Is. She?" he hissed at me. I smiled at him and shrugged. "Not sure, Brandon's probably moved out by now. They could be anywhere." I told him as I tried to push him back. "Damn, when did you get this strong" I asked him as I kept trying to get out of his vice grip. He looked like he was about to kill me, but one of the vamps came and took his place. "Let me child. I like them lively" The weird vamp who was dressed oddly said.

Jason nodded and moved away from me, leaving me and the vamp.

**Katie's POV**

I was sat on the table studying the room when Brandon barged in and grabbed me. He shoved me out of the door and out the back entrance of the factory. He then dragged me through founders square. It was night, so it was safe for vamps to be out, but not for me. He shoved me into an ally and shoved me against the wall. "Scream and die" he warned me as he peered out of the ally and then pushed me further down it.

I didn't know what was happening or what he was going to do. I was scared and confused. The worst mixture of emotions known to man. I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall as Brandon paced back and forth. I was studying the ally as I tried to figure out what was going on. I decided to ask him once I had given up.

"So. Why are we here?" I asked him calmly. "Because your friends had found our hideout." He replied as he continued to pace. "I think you mean your hideout" I pointed out as I stood up. He was in front of me within seconds pinning me up against the wall.

**Jason's POV**

Shit we were too late. She's gone and so is Brandon. Where the fuck are they? I was close to tears now. I know that she had only been gone for about 1 and half days probably 2 by now. But i was panicking twice as much as before, I loved her, I needed her. Where was she?

Michael brought me out of my trail of thought as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into founders square; also known as vamp central. I was going to shout her name, but then I thought that, that would just alert Brandon to our presence. I looked at Michael for what we should do. "Right Michael, you and Jason go and look to the south of founders square. Amelie can go look to the north and Oliver to the west and I'll look east, seeing as Myrnin is dealing with vermin. Keep your eyes peeled, and stay quiet." Sam demanded as he headed off in his chosen direction.

The rest of us just nodded and made our way to our directions. I hope one of us finds her, and if anything, I hope it's me.

**Please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nine

**Katie's POV**

Brandon had me pinned on the wall, and I couldn't free myself. I felt his nails as they digged into my ribcage. I gasped at the pain, and tried not to cry. He had definitely cut me open; I could feel the blood trickling down my stomach. "Brandon, please. You're hurting me" I told him quietly as I held back the sobs. He suddenly came back around and let go of me, leaving me to plummet to the floor and gasp at the release of pressure on my ribcage.

I sat there holding where he had previously been digging his nails. God that hurt. Stupid hormonal vamp. "God Brandon, you could have told me that you were PMSing" I said as I lifted my shirt up enough to see where the injury was. There was blood flowing freely out of the cuts and it was already bruising. Brandon turned to me and shot me the evils before turning back to leaning against the wall.

"You know they'll find me Brandon. Whether you want them to or not. I mean a lot to them, and they'll search forever until I'm back with them" I stated as I managed to just get myself up into a standing position. "I know. I think I might leave you here alone." I smiled at that; that was until he carried on. "But I will be back for you, and I'm not letting you go so easily. I want a partial payment for my troubles. I'll collect the rest later."

I was scared now, but I don't think he wants what I thought he wanted. He turned round and pinned me back up onto the wall. He pulled my shirt part way up and put a bit of my blood onto his finger and then tasted it. "Hmmm. You taste sweet. I like it" he stated before he threw me into the opposite wall.

I think I broke a few ribs at that point, because my body was killing me now. I thought that sleep sounded good right about then, and so darkness came and collected me for itself.

**Jason's POV**

I was searching everywhere as Michael was talking to different vamps to see if they had seen anything. It was obvious that even if they had, they weren't going to tell him. I decided that shouting Katie's name was a good thing to do now. Even if it did alert Brandon, it meant that he would move and maybe, just maybe, someone will see him.

"Katie" I shouted at the top of my voice. I was shouting for a good 5 minutes before I decided to turn round and move somewhere else, while Michael carried on talking to vamps.

**Katie's POV**

I woke up to the shouting of my name. It took a while before I could register the voice and then something clicked in my brain and I knew who it was. "Jason?" I whispered as I tried to stand up. My neck hurt, my body hurt, and there was blood on my clothes. Great. I stumbled towards the entrance of the ally and saw Jason turning around and starting to walk off.

I used all the power I had to call to him, in the hope he would hear me. "Jason" I shouted, it wasn't as loud as it could have been, but I was too de-energised to shout any louder. Luckily he must have heard me, because he quickly turned round and saw me and ran to me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he did the same.

"Hey, shhhh. It's ok, your safe now, I'm here." Jason reassured me as he kissed the top of my head to comfort me. I cried into his chest, but just then I couldn't stand any more so I collapsed in his arms. He kept hold of me as he moved into a sitting position on the floor with me on his lap crying into his chest. He was stroking my hair when he shouted to Michael.

"Michael, I've got her." He shouted to Michael. The next thing I know, I have Michael next to me looking at my neck. "That bastard" Michael hissed harshly. I looked at him weirdly, before putting my hand over the throbbing on my neck. I felt two puncture wounds on my neck. "He bit me" I whispered through the sobs.

Jason looked furious but he kept hold of me, refusing to let me go. "We need to get her to a hospital" Michael told Jason. Jason nodded and was about to stand up with me when I voiced my opinion. "No! Please. I just want to go home, please" I begged them as the tears still rolled down my cheeks. Jason looked worried but nodded to me when Michael showed his approval after some thinking.

We went over to Michael's car and he opened the door for Jason to put me in the seat. He put me in and then got in on the other side and sat next to me. I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. At that moment I felt safe and everything that happened was forgotten.

**Jason's POV**

I had just got into the car after Michael had said that he was going to phone everyone to tell them. I nodded and got in and sat next to Katie. She snuggled up to me, and I wrapped her up in my arms. It felt so good to have her in my arms. It felt right to have her with me; I was on the verge of tears of joy but I managed to hold them back.

I just held her close as Michael got in and started to drive back to the glass house. When we arrived, Katie was asleep, so I carried her into the house and laid her onto the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her. She looked so peaceful, laid there sleeping. I kissed her head lightly, as I left the room to go into the kitchen where I could hear Freddie crying.

**Please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**ALL RIGHTS GOT O RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter ten

**Katie's POV**

I woke up at around 4 in the morning; I sat up and instantly regretted it after I got a shooting pain through my ribcage. I pulled my shirt up slightly to look at the overall damage that Brandon managed to cause. It was heavily bruised and still hurt, but at least the bleeding had stopped. I sighed and got up off the sofa and tried to walk but couldn't seem to find the energy or balance; so I ended up on the floor.

I gritted my teeth and pulled myself up and slowly tried to make my way around to the table, it was like a challenge that I wouldn't succeed in. Luckily I saw Jason come downstairs and he was soon at my side. He wrapped his arms around my waist to help me balance. I was thankful by this point.

"What are you doing up? You need to rest." He told me as he tried to move me back towards the sofa but I managed to stop him. "It's hard to get comfortable when you're covered in blood" I pointed out. He smiled at me and nodded. "Do you want to go get a shower?" He asked attentively.

"I would; but I'm not exactly the energizer bunny. I can't get up the stairs and I definitely don't feel like standing" I told him. He laughed at me before saying he'd help me. I smiled at him and he scooped me up into his arms and took me upstairs. We went into the bathroom and he locked the door behind him.

He set me down on the floor so my back was against the wall. While he was running the bath, I was looking under the sink to see what they keep in there. I found some shampoo that Michael had brought especially for me; he knew I loved this shampoo because it smells like raspberries. I pulled it out and placed it to the side of me.

Jason came over, after he had turned the taps off, and knelt down in front of me. "Do you think you can undress yourself and get yourself cleaned in the bath?" He asked me grinning. He knew what I would say; I just shook my head slowly and saw his grin get bigger. "Don't go getting any ideas" I warned him as he helped me out of my clothes and into the bath.

When we were finished, he helped me back down the stairs, after I had got changed into some clean clothes. When we got downstairs, I heard Rosabell crying in the kitchen. I released myself from Jason's grip and made my way to the kitchen (without falling over or stumbling). I went in to see Eve stood there with her, frantically trying to stop her from crying. I laughed at Eve and she glared at me. "Pass her here, that's an 'I want mummy' cry" I told her. She looked at me as if I was crazy but shrugged and passed Rosabell over.

As soon as Rosabell was in my arms she instantly stopped crying. I laughed at both Eve's and Jason's shocked faces. I then took her back into the living room and placed her in her Moses basket next to Freddie's when she had fallen asleep. I then went over to the sofa where Jason was and cuddled up next to him. Eve shot us a look before going back upstairs.

I was having a nice thought when Jason brought me out of it when he started talking. "Katie. I was thinking that when you feel better, maybe we could go and have a day to ourselves. You know just me and you." He asked me as he looked down at me sweetly. I smiled at him and nodded then I slowly fell back to sleep in his arms.

_I was 14 and on my way to school, I was making pretty good time and Michael and Shane had insisted on walking me. I tried to protest but they told me they were going into the town for a bit anyway. I really couldn't be bothered for an argument so I agreed. _

_We were walking and laughing at the most simplest of things. I saw Jason on the opposite side of the road stood in front of the shop he had ended up helping in; due to his mum of course. He smiled at me and of course I returned the gesture as I carried on walking towards the school. _

_Me and Jason had been going out for about a year now, he was really sweet and absolutely gorgeous for that matter. I hadn't told anyone that I was going out with him; we both had a mutual agreement with that. Neither of us was up for the battle that would happen if we told people. Let's face it, Michael would kill him, whether he was related to Eve or not. I know that sounds strange but I'm very sure that Michael fancies her, won't admit it, but there's that look In his eyes every time he sees her._

_I thought that maybe I would skip my science class and go surprise Jason when he's on his break. It was only chemistry, and I hated chemistry. The day went really slow but when the bell rang for 3__rd__ lesson, I used my ninja skills to leave school without being caught or noticed. The register didn't matter, the teacher never did it anyway, and he didn't know any ones names still._

_I walked down the streets until I got to the shop where Jason had to help out seeing as he didn't go to the collage. I stood outside as I waited for him to come out, he soon came out and I think I startled him when he noticed me stood there against the wall. He looked at me, when I see me I mean my body of course, I looked down and realised that I had on my school skirt, a blouse, knee high white socks and my black converse on._

_I had tights on when I went to school this morning but it got too hot so I put the socks on instead. He then met my eyes after shaking himself out of his trance. I laughed at him as I kissed him deeply. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as mine went around his neck. It seemed really innocent at first, but then it turned deep and full of lust and passion. I knew where this would go if we carried on, but I thought that I was ready and hey it was with the one I love and not some random dude._

_He broke apart from the kiss and looked at me guiltily. "What's with the face?" I asked him as I studied him. "We were going too far and your only 14" he pointed out. I sighed and grinned at him. "Your point being?" I asked him as I kissed him again. I think I broke him that time, because we were soon at his house and in his bedroom. All his family were out and wouldn't be back until later, so we had plenty of time. I must say though that it hurt a little at first but it was absolutely amazing by the end._

_I had a tingling sensation through my body as I laid there in his arms, and for some reason, it felt right…._

I was abruptly awoken from my dream when Jason fell off the sofa and onto the floor. I laughed my head off and he turned and glared at me. I sent him an apologetic look as I helped him up. He forgave me and pulled me into his arms. "What about tomorrow?" I asked him. He looked at me questioningly. "The day to ourselves thing you were talking about earlier" I stated to him. I saw realisation on his face and he smiled and kissed me. I'm going to take that as a yes.

**Please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eleven

**Katie's POV**

I woke up in the morning and got dressed into some black skinnies, black tank top, dark blue cardigan and my dark blue converse. I walked down stairs to see Jason and Michael with the twins trying to get them to stop crying. I laughed at them and they sent me matching glares.

"Katie, what do they want? We've changed them and fed them" Michael exclaimed as he took on a rocking motion with Freddie. "Freddie wants you to sit him up, he doesn't want to be on his back and Rosabell wants her mummy" I stated as I went over and took Rosabell form Jason. She instantly stopped crying and when Michael sat Freddie up a little bit, he stopped crying as well.

They both looked at me astonished. "How did you know?" Michael asked as he looked down at Freddie's happy face. I giggled at them and started to make my way to the kitchen with Rosabell. "Mothers instincts" I told them as I entered the kitchen to find Eve and Shane bickering while poor Claire is sat at the table looking rather confused.

"You alright?" I asked her as I sat in the chair opposite her. She smiled at me brightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. How you feeling?" she asked me; I could tell that she was genuinely worried. Claire was really nice and I would definitely say she was my friend. I nodded to her as I intervened in Eve and Shane's argument.

"Eve, I know I keep asking you and I'm sorry; but can you babysit?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded ferociously. "Of course; and don't worry, I love watching my little niece and nephew." She replied cheerfully. "Uh. Why do you want me to babysit can I ask?" she inquired as Shane went over to sit with Claire. "I'm going to school. Half terms finished now" I told her.

"Not on your own you're not" Michael stated as he shot through the door. "Me and Shane will walk you. Jason and Eve will be fine with the twins" he told me as he grabbed his car keys. "Oh no you don't. I said as I grabbed his car keys and threw them to Eve. He could have retaliated, but he wouldn't risk it, seeing as I still had Rosabell in my arms.

"We're walking" I stated as I gave Rosabell a kiss on the forehead before handing her over to Eve. I walked into the living room and gave Freddie a kiss on the forehead. Jason looked at me curiously, so I thought I would give him a brief explanation. "I'm off to school; half terms over. Before you start, I'll be fine; Michael and Shane are walking me there" I stated "And back" Michael chimed in. Jason nodded and told me to be careful, he then gave me a quick kiss as he went to put Freddie down in his Moses basket (Freddie had fallen asleep).

We left the house moments later and we were having a great time talking and laughing when I spotted someone looking at me from the corner of my eye. I quickly looked and saw the one person I really didn't want to see. Brandon. I was now frozen in spot, just looking at him. I could feel the tears threatening to over flow, but I managed to hold them back.

Michael noticed that I had stopped and he turned around to look at me. He ran over to me and looked in the direction I was looking; but by then Brandon was gone. "What were you looking at?" Michael asked as he tried to bring me back to reality. "Brandon" I whispered, just about audible for a vamp; but no one else. He looked at me and instantly started to look around for him. I shook it off and started walking again.

All the way to school, Michael and Shane kept their eyes peeled for any signs of Brandon. I knew he wouldn't show himself again until I was alone; so I needed to stay with others, and preferably, someone who's willing to fight. I got to the school gate and dismissed my 'protectors'.

The day went slow and when it finished I was over joyed. Michael wasn't waiting, because I had neglected to tell him that we finish 2 hours early on the first day back. So I had a nice peaceful walk home to clear my head. I was enjoying it that was until I got pulled into an ally and pushed against a wall. I closed my eyes, because I was sure that it was Brandon who had me pinned; but when I took a sneak peak, it turned out to be Ian.

"What do you think your fucking playing at Ian!" I exclaimed as I pushed him off of me. "Hey sorry. I just wanted to talk to you" He snapped back at me. I gave him a full on glare in return. "So you thought grabbing me and pinning me was the way to go! What the fuck is this even about" I screamed at him. "About Brandon" he started, but as soon as I heard that Brandon was involved in this little conversation I was out of there and took off towards the glass house.

Just as I was about to enter the house, I got a text. I looked at it and almost dropped my phone when I read it.

**Remember, I still want you and by the way I like the converse. The bite mark looks great with them.**

I knew who it was and I frantically looked around to see if he was around. I couldn't see him, so I ran into the house and locked it behind me. I went into the living room where Jason and Shane were playing some Zombie game. I acted like nothing was wrong as I sat down next to Jason on the sofa. "What's wrong?" he asked as he swerved a zombie attack. "Nothing" I replied. The next thing I know, he pauses the game and turns to me.

"Why did you stop playing?" I asked him as I gave him a confused look. "Because my baby girl is upset; and she means more to me than some game" he stated. "Really?" I asked him shocked. He sighed and pulled me into his arms. "Of course you are; I love you. If there's something wrong, please tell me" he said after he kissed the top of my head. I sighed and pulled out my phone and passed it to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING- There may be M rated content later on!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twelve

**Katie's POV**

Jason took the phone from my hand, while he kept his right arm firmly around my waist. As he read the text I felt his arm tighten around my waist. I gasped out in pain when I felt his nails dig into my side. He instantly dropped the phone and snapped back to reality as he pulled me into a full bodied hug.

"Oh god, baby. I'm so sorry. I was just angry and I was worried and…Oh god; I'm so sorry" He kept repeating until I kissed him lightly on his lips. "Hey, shhh. It's ok, I understand." I told him as I caressed his cheek with my hand; he lent into it and kissed my wrist before looking back at me. I smiled at him; then I heard Shane clearing his throat and I sent him an apologetic look as I got up and went upstairs.

I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I climbed in and when my hair was wet enough I washed it thoroughly before cleaning my body. I was out of the shower and wrapping the towel around me in about 15 maybe 20 minutes.

I walked towards Eve's room where I had been keeping my clothing while I'd been staying here. I walked in and there were some clothes on the bed. I instantly recognised them as the ones Brandon originally wanted me to wear. I felt my heart racing as I stepped towards the bed and looked at the note placed on the clothes before me.

**Shame we never got to use these…I'd love to have seen you in this.**

**Maybe next time? Keep these as a reminder of me x**

I was frozen as I stared down at the note in my hands. I quickly skimmed around the room, but there was no sign of any entry. That worried me more. I took in a deep breath and threw it on the bed and quickly got changed into my black skinnies, red long sleeved t-shirt and my hoodie that I had designed to say 'awkward moment alert' on the back of it.

I grabbed the note and shoved it into my pocket and grabbed a black bag and shoved the horrific school girls outfit into the bag and ran downstairs and threw it into the outside bin. I went back inside and continued into the living room where Shane was sat playing zombie killing games with Michael.

"Where's Jason?" I asked them as I had a quick look round for him. Shane shrugged but Michael managed to offer me a suggestion before turning back to the game. "I think he went back to your apartment for some things" he informed me. He obviously hadn't registered that telling me that wasn't exactly a good thing.

**Jason's POV**

I had gone back to the apartment to pick up a few things for us, seeing as Michael won't let us move back until Brandon has been detained. I saw his logic, so when Katie went upstairs for a shower, I saw the opportunity to go and get some bits. I'd got most of the things ready when I heard the apartment door open and close with a soft click.

I froze in the spot, as I tried to listen to who it could be. "Jase?" Katie. I quickly ran into the front room where she was stood quietly. "Babes? What are you doing here?" I asked her as I walked over, to which she instantly threw herself into my arms. I held her close; I could feel her sobbing into my shoulder. I pulled back to look her in the eyes. "What's happened?" I asked her softly as I wiped away her fallen tears.

"Brandon left me this note" she said quietly as she fiddled in her pocket and pulled out a note and gave it to me. I read it and felt my blood boil inside me. I wanted so desperately just to go and find that bastard and kill him, but right now she needed comforting, not being left alone.

I pulled her back into my arms where she instantly relaxed. "Jase?" she whispered my name ever so softly. "Yeah babes" I asked as I pulled back slightly to look at her. "Can we stay here please?" she asked me. I nodded and sat her down on the sofa as I went to go and phone the glass house to tell them that we were going to stay here and if they could watch the twins for us until we got back.

I finished the phone call and Eve said that it was fine; she seemed really pleased to watch them. I walked back into the living room to find Katie exactly where I had left her. I sat next to her and she instantly snuggled up to me. I loved it when she was close to me. Our bodies fit perfectly; almost as if we were meant to be together. I knew that we were; I had never felt anything quite like what I feel for Katie. She was the only person who had ever made me feel so scared that I thought I would die if anything happened to her.

**Katie's POV**

I was cuddled up in Jason's arms; I felt quite content but I wanted more. I pulled back a little bit causing Jason to look at me questioningly. I smiled at him and kissed him. He kissed back instantly, the feel of his lips against mine was amazing, I felt sparks explode around us and I had butterflies in my stomach. I always got them when I was with Jason; that just made me believe even more that we were meant to be together.

The kiss soon turned to something more passionate and needy. I was happy to comply and by the looks of it, so was Jason. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his hands move up and down my side; I then felt him hesitate slightly when he reached the bottom of my shirt.

I smiled against his lips and pulled back and took off my shirt then his; before returning to those oh so kissable lips. We were soon in the bedroom and undressed; he laid me on the bed gently while he kissed down my neck. I had one hand in the middle of his shoulder blades and the other tangled in his gorgeous hair. He was about to enter me but pulled back and went into the bathroom.

I was left there wondering why he'd gone; but it made sense when he came back with a condom. He put it on before taking his place back on top of me. I kissed him ever so teasingly as I wrapped my arms back around his neck. He wrapped his under my back bringing me closer to him, as he entered me slowly.

I gasped at the instant pleasure that my body experienced. He soon found a rhythm that was perfect for the both of us. It was amazing, the best sex we'd ever had; that is if you don't count our first time together. We both fell asleep wrapped up happily and content in each other's arms, and for the first time in agers, I felt safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirteen

**Jason's POV**

I woke up in the morning next to my beautiful girlfriend after our night of passion together. She must have sensed I was awake because her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me smiling. I smiled back before kissing her softly. "Morning" she said as she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. "Morning to you to" I replied as I kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes of us just lying there happily, she got up and put on her pants and my t-shirt. She then walked out of the room, leaving me there staring after her.

**Katie's POV**

I had just left the bedroom, where my sexy boyfriend Jason was still in bed. I walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee. Just when the kettle was about to finish boiling, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and kisses being placed on my neck. I turned round to face Jason's joyful face. I kissed him lightly on the lips before un-wrapping his arms from me so I could finish making the coffee.

"Jase?" I called as I threw the teaspoon into the sink. "Yeah babes?" he asked as he got his coffee from the side. "Will you be at my performance?" I asked him as I too grabbed my own coffee and made my way to the kitchen table. "Of course I will be" He guaranteed me as he drank his coffee.

When we had finished our coffee I got up and placed my cup into the sink. "I'm going for a shower" I called to Jason as I went to the bedroom and grabbed a towel. "You're telling me because….." he said as I left the bedroom. "Thought that maybe you might have wanted to join me….." I let the rest of the sentence drop as I went towards the bathroom. I heard Jason come up behind me. "You're just so easy" I said as we went into the bathroom.

When we'd finished in the shower, we entered the bedroom and I got changed into my black denim shorts, 'bite me' t-shirt, converse, and for the final touches I put on the beautiful necklace Jason had bought me a few months ago. It was a gorgeous gold chain with a heart locket. It has the words 'I love you, always' on it and inside there was my favourite picture of me and Jason on one side and on the other there was a picture of the twins.

I blow dried my hair and brushed it into something that resembled a style before going into the living room, where Jason was already to go. "Ready?" he asked me as he stood from the sofa. I nodded. Before we went to common grounds were Oliver wanted me and Michael to perform, we went to the glass house so we could all go to together.

I unlocked the door with my keys as I walked over the threshold with Jason, I could hear Rosabell and Freddie crying, so I went into the living room where Shane and Michael were attempting to stop the crying. "You know there hungry right?" I asked as I went towards the kitchen. "You're joking right? We only fed them like 2 hours ago!" Shane exclaimed.

"You guys obviously didn't feed them enough" I replied as I returned with their bottles in my hands. I passed one to Jason as he got Rosabell. I then got Freddie off Shane and started to feed him. When they were fed and happily sleeping, me and Jason placed them in there Moses baskets.

"Hey Mickey! What songs are we playing?" I asked as I got Michael's guitar from the corner of the room. "Don't know yet. You got any ideas?" he asked. I smiled at him as I started to play 'stop and stare' by One republic. I started to sing the lyrics as Jason, Shane and Michael watched me.

"_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see

They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need

What u need, what u need...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see..."

When I had finished singing everyone was clapping, including Eve and Claire, who must have arrived later on in the song.

"That was amazing! That's the song we're going to do. I'll play and you sing" Michael exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. "Jesus. When did you learn to sing like that" Shane said as he too came and gave me a hug. "Naturally gifted, I guess; and by the way Katie's fine" I said and that got laughs from people; but Shane looked dumfounded as to what I had implied. "I'll explain later" Claire told him.

"Probably a good thing because we need to go or we are going to be late" Michael says to me. I nod and while everyone goes to get there coats and trainers on, me and Jason grab the twins from there Moses baskets and get them in their pushchairs. We left the house moments later and made our way towards common grounds.

**Please review x **

**And all rights to the song go to One republic!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fourteen

**Katie's POV**

Me and Michael where in the middle of performing; when I saw a new member in the audience trying to hide away in the corner. I looked that way and saw the sleazy smile on his face. I felt my eyes widen as the song finished and I quickly ran off the stage and to Jason. "What's wrong?" he asked panicked as he pulled me into his arms. "I think I just saw Brandon" I whispered into his ear. I felt him tense, so I told him to calm down. He did as told.

Michael came down and joined us; he looked at Jason then me. "What's happened?" he asked. Jason told him and I saw fury cross his eyes. I sent him that look, the one that said calm down or be put down. He calmed enough to think logically. "Let's get you out of here" he said. We all agreed and went to go grab Shane, Claire and Eve. Once we had rounded up the glass house sheep, we abruptly left common grounds and was on our way home.

I looked down at the twins in their prams as they lay there happily dreaming. I smiled at their little faces as we arrived at the glass house. Once I had them settled in their Moses baskets, I went over and sat on the sofa. I was followed shortly by Jason, who brought me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was really soothing to listen to. I decided that I couldn't stay here forever so I left Jason's arms to go upstairs and take a nice long shower.

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I walked over and leant on the sink. I closed my eyes briefly, and when I opened them someone was stood behind me. I was about to scream but they covered my mouth quickly before I could even breath. He wasn't taking any chances on me memorizing the path, so he knocked me out cold.

_I woke up in the night feeling sore and aching. It was only 2 in the morning and my body was killing me from the beating my dad gave me last night. I slowly dragged myself out of bed, so I could get a drink. I limped down the stairs with some soft whimpers; luckily no one was home, well at least to my knowledge no one was here. My dad left after beating me and I hadn't seen Brandon in a few days, so I was feeling rather safe right now; well the safest I've been in a while anyway._

_I stumbled my way to the kitchen and got some water, to which I dropped when I turned around. "Fucking wanker" I cursed aloud. "Such language is not appropriate for such a young lady" it was a rough, low voice which was quite mesmerizing. I looked up and wished that I hadn't. I felt my body freeze in place as I stared at Brandon. He smiled at me. I blinked and pushed him out of the way as I ran out the kitchen and into the night._

_I didn't know where I was running to, but anywhere away from there was fine with me. I was running for god knows how long; but I decided to stop and rest. I was tired and knackered. I sat down and leant against a wall and brought my legs up to my chest. I realised then that I was in shorts and a tank top. It was a pyjama set Sam bought for me last week. I was shaking soon enough; it was freezing and I could swear to god that I keep hearing noises. _

_I was scared and alone and had no clue as to where I currently was. I was shaking like mad by now and the slippers I had slipped on where now dirty. I sighed as I heard some bushes rattle near me and someone appeared out of them. I was going to scream, but only saw that it was Jason. "Katie? What the fuck are you doing out at this time?" he said as he ran over to me and knelt down in front of me._

_I couldn't tell him and I certainly didn't want to go back. Then I realised that I had all my bruises and cuts on show. I sighed heavily as Jason took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders as he sat next to me. "It's not safe out here you know. You should be inside at home, where you're safe. I mean god your only 12" he stated to me. I was no safer at home then I was here and so what if I was 12 he was only 14. "You're telling me this? Your only 14" I pointed out._

"_Yeah, but I can handle myself. Plus there was an argument going on at home. Eve had come home late and I didn't want to be stuck in the middle; so I came out for a bit" he said as he shrugged. I could see his reasoning. Meanwhile my body was still shaking and freezing my ass off. Jason took one look at me before pulling me into his body and wrapping his arms around me. "Anyone, you want me to call? Sam maybe" he asked me._

"_Only if you come with me" I asked as I laid my head on his chest. "Yeah sure, whatever you want. As long as I get you in somewhere safe and warm" He said to me. I smiled and he passed me his phone to type Sam's number in. I did and passed it back to him. I heard part of his brief conversation with Sam before he put the phone down. "He's on his way" he informed me. I fancied Jason, like really bad; but I never really had the guts to ask him out._

_I'd fancied him since I was a kid and then that kiss we shared when I was 11 just made me like him even more. I guess I never really asked him out because I was scared he didn't feel the same or he would turn me down. That didn't matter right now, because being in his arms just made me feel safe._

**Jason's POV**

It had been 30 minutes since Katie had left to go get a shower, so I decided to go check on her. I went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer; and I couldn't hear anyone in there. "Michael!" I shouted down the stairs, to which I heard Michael run up in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong?" he asked. I explained everything to him. He nodded and kicked the door so it opened up. It was empty and the window was wide open. Oh no…..


	15. Chapter 15

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fifteen

**Katie's POV**

I woke up to a nice throbbing pain in my head. I grunted as I tried to sit up, the pain was excruciating and by the feel of it, I think I may have broken my wrist. I looked down at it and saw the massive bruising and I couldn't move my wrist without pain striking me. I managed to hold back tears as I looked around my surroundings. There was nothing specific, just a random place. The only thing I could tell was that I was in an enclosed area outside somewhere.

I tried to shake off the pain that was determined to be the death of me. I squeezed my eyes shut; when I opened them, there was someone stood in front of me, but I couldn't make out whom. I concentrated on their face as my vision un-blurred itself. When the face came to something recognisable; I realised that Ian was looking at me with those dark eyes that looked dangerous. Behind him was a very battered up Dean, who looked close to jumping and killing me.

I looked around again and spotted Brandon leant against the wall, not even bothering to glance my way. "Good to see that you finally joined us" He said, still not turning to look at me. "Shame I can't say the same thing" I mumbled to myself. That got me a glance from him, and his sickening smile. "Things never change with you do they" He stated as he came over towards me, in long strides.

"I believe you know these two" He said while motioning at Ian and Dean. "Unfortunately" I said giving them a sarcastic smile. They sent me glares, whereas Brandon just smirked as he turned and strolled back to his place on the wall. "I thought you would of given up on this by now" I said as I managed to get myself stood up, but only with the help of the wall, that was supporting me still. "Now why would I do that? You know how much I love to win games" He informed me, sending me his weasel smile; the smile that he always used to use when I was younger.

I saw Brandon take me in before nodding to Ian and Dean. They nodded in reply before shoving me against the wall. I felt the sharp pain in my wrist shoot through my body as Ian grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the wall. "You should have listened to me, rather than walking off; it could have saved the trouble and even your life" He whispered into my ear. The tears in my eyes threatened to over flow, but I sent them warnings; to which they obeyed. I could feel darkness trying to lure me back to its grasps, but I fought against it; and never let my sight leave those of the threats around me.

**Sam's POV**

I was currently with Amelie. Since we had gotten Katie back into our lives, we had started spending more time with each other. It felt good to have the love of my life back with me, well maybe not technically 'with me', but she was no longer pushing me away. She was smiling more in the last half hour I've been here, than I've ever seen her smile before. "Samuel" she called to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yes" I asked as I stood up from the chair and stood in front of her.

She smiled at me, and then kissed me. I could feel the sparks that were flying between us. She wrapped her delicate hands around my neck as I wrapped mine around her slim waist. "You're so beautiful" I whispered against her lips. I felt the smile teasing her lips as she kissed me again. The magical moment was then ruined by the nuisance ringing of my phone. I sighed as I stepped out of our intimate moment to answer the phone. "What" I barked down the phone annoyed at this disturbance. "Sam, I don't care if I've just disturbed you. We need you and Amelie. Now" Michael spoke through the phone to me before hanging up. I could tell it was serious from the tone of his voice and the frustrated screams of anger in the background.

"Michael needs us" I told Amelie, who then nodded at me before we left to go see what was causing such a ruckus at the glass house.

**Michael's POV**

After phoning an annoyed Sam, I went over to Jason who was taking his anger out on the wall. "Hey. Calm down. We'll find and get her back in no time and this time she isn't going anywhere. Okay" I said as I managed to pull him away from the wall. He broke down just as Eve came upstairs. It only took her a second to run from the stairs to Jason's side. "What happened?" She asked me as she comforted her brother. "Katie's gone" I informed her.

I could clearly see the anger in her eyes, but she kept her concentration on trying to calm Jason. "It's my fault. I should have protected her; I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. It's my fault" I heard him mumble over and over again. I could almost hear his heart ripping in pieces at the missing part of his soul. That just made my determination to find her even greater. "Look Jason, it's not your fault. You couldn't of known that they were going to take her." I told him. He looked at me guiltily before turning fully towards me once he had got control of himself.

"There were signs" He told me. I sent him a questioning look, to which led him to go into the secret notes and texts Katie had been getting.

**Katie's POV**

I was shaking involuntary now. I tried to stop it, but when the fear for your life is this great, it isn't something you can just stop. "Scared are we?" Dean asked me as he caressed my cheek. I flinched at his touch, it was a searing burning motion down my cheek and I didn't like it one bit. I managed to control myself before I punched him, or before I tried to fight against them. Even I knew this is one fight that I will never be able to win…..

**Please review X**


	16. Chapter 16

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter sixteen

**Jason's POV**

Me and Michael made our way downstairs while Eve stayed upstairs with the twins. We walked into the living room to see an anxious Sam and Amelie stood in the living room. They obviously took a portal to get here that fast. "What's happened?" Sam asked us as we went over to them. I couldn't bring myself to tell them, it would hurt too much. It was my fault anyway, I should have been there for her, stayed with her, protected her; like your suppose to do when you love someone. But I wasn't even incapable of that. She's gone and I don't know if she'll live or die, and it's all my fault. I could feel my heart as it ripped apart at the thought of her being dead, at the thought of her leaving me.

"She's gone. We went into the bathroom and the window was wide open." Michael informed them. "Brandon" I heard Sam hiss to himself. Where is she? I need her safe. I need her to live, otherwise my heart would die.

**Katie's POV**

I woke up on the floor freezing cold. I was shivering so badly that I thought my limbs would fall off. I looked down at myself and realised that they had changed me into short shorts and a strap top but luckily they left me with my converse. I didn't move, I didn't want to take the risk of them realising I was awake. I couldn't bear any more pain then they had already given me. I couldn't control it when my breath quickened as I heard footsteps around me.

I squeezed my eyes tighter in the hope they wouldn't notice my erratic breathing and heart rate. Who was I kidding myself? If Brandon was there then I had no hope; he was a vampire, he would be able to hear my heart beat easily and he would know I was awake. I felt the presence of someone leaning over me when suddenly they were whispering in my ear.

"My dear child, it's good to see your awake, but I recommend you slow your heart rate down before you have a heart attack." He whispered against my ear as he caressed my cheek. I shivered under the touch. I opened my eyes slowly to see Brandon leant against the wall across from me, stupid vamp speed making him move quickly without me knowing. Luckily there was no sign of Dean or Ian, so I was safer then I would have been. I slowly rise up into a sitting position. I was going to pull my legs into my chest but I decided against it when I remembered I was dressed in short shorts (Not by my choice).

I settle for laying my legs flat on the cold, lonely ground. I looked at Brandon; I wonder if my eyes showed just how scared I was. I hope not, the last thing I need is to show my vulnerability. I stared up at Brandon and he returned my gaze. "I can tell you're scared. I can smell it" he pointed out to me. "Because that doesn't sound stalkerish at all" I said sarcastically as I stood up unsteadily.

He must have noticed because he was at my side holding me up. "Don't die on me just yet" he said. I pulled myself free of his grip and instantly regretted it as I collapsed onto the ground. I hated Brandon but I could let that slip if he helped me stand on my feet, because the floor isn't as appealing. I sighed heavily as I looked at my broken wrist. It had swollen badly and the bruising was horrendous. I flinched when I ran my hand over it.

"Fuck" I mumbled to myself as the pain shot through my body like a hungry lion hunting it's pray. I tried to stand up again and this time I managed it without falling or feeling unsteady. Brandon eyed me from the corner of the room as I stabilised myself. I looked at him, with what I hope, was an emotionless face. "If you want to live, I recommend you don't get on my bad side" Brandon pointed out as he left the room. That's when I realised that I was no longer in an enclosed area outside, but in an empty room somewhere. As I was studying the room I heard the door open and close. I shot my head in that direction to look at Dean and Ian who both shared an identical smile.

"What do you two twats want?" I barked at them. "Excuse me? You're calling us twats? I'm very sure Jason's a twat for knocking up a slut" Dean said harshly. "Excuse me? Slut? I am no slut. I don't go sleeping around with millions of men; I've only had one partner in my life and that's Jason. I love him, I have a family with him and he is no twat. Would you guys step up to the responsibility he's taken on? Would you two obnoxious, immature piss heads risk your life to save one girl? Huh? No? I didn't think so" I shouted at them, clutching my fists so tight that they were turning white.

"Meow. I can see why he went after jailbait" Ian stated as he moved across the room towards me. I didn't step back, I wasn't going to wussy out, and I was going to stand my ground. He smiled at me deviously as Dean came and joined him in front of me. I glared at the both of them as I took a step towards them. They didn't seem bothered; in fact they seemed pleased in a way. Just as I was about to jump back away from them, Dean grabbed my broken wrist and squeezed. I yelped helplessly as I fell to the ground in pain.

"Number one, don't mess with us, we can easily kill you and number two, don't raise your voice at us, it's not very pleasant." He stated as he crouched down near me. I looked at him briefly, but as soon as I felt a tear leave my eye I looked away and squeezed my eyes shut, and prayed for this all too just go away.

**Please review X**


	17. Chapter 17

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seventeen

**Katie's POV**

I don't know how long I've been here, but in my time here I have suffered so many injuries. I have a broken wrist, a few cracked ribs, millions of bruises and a couple of burns, but lucky for me they haven't tried anything sexual yet; I was thankful for that. I hadn't seen Brandon while I've been here; if I did see him it was very rare. It looked to me as if Dean and Ian was in charge here, not Brandon. I never thought I would think this, but I wish it was Brandon here. At least he only hurt me if necessary whereas these twats just do it for the heck of it.

I was curled up in the corner, not crying if I might add, as the door opened. I instantly froze and I could swear that I stopped breathing as well. I let out an unsteady breath as Brandon stood there observing me. "You know when I was a kid, you had to stand up when your superior walked in" he informed me. I laughed unsteadily. "Well you were a kid a long, long time ago, plus I couldn't stand up if I tried anyway." I stated as I motioned towards my critically bruised leg. Brandon looked at it and I saw his eyes widen.

"Jesus. I said they could have fun, but this is just going over the top" he states as he once again studies all my injuries. "Ya think?" I exclaim as I try to stand up, but I stopped when the pain jumped through my body. I held my breath as I waited for the pain to reside. "Is this just a social visit or…." I started to say, letting the sentence drop as a gesture for Brandon to answer. "Your right. This visit is purely social. I have no intentions of causing you any suffering, I just want to have a little chat" he tells me as he joins me on the floor.

"You look tired; I recommend you sleep" he says as he studies me. "Of course I'm fucking tired! I'm scared, I'm lonely, I'm worried and stressed and all I want to do is go home and live my life peacefully with my family. Don't you think I deserve that after everything I've been through?" I asked him as the tears ran down my face in floods. Brandon actually looked sympathetic and genuine then, that was until the door opened again and I actually did stop breathing as Ian and Dean came and stood in front of us.

"Breath" Brandon tells me, to which I let out a breath and I breath slowly while the tears still run down my face. "Boys" Brandon says as he stands up in front of them. "I think your taking this a little far, don't you?" he says as he motions towards my battered body. Ian looks at me and nods slightly in agreement, whereas Dean looks at me and grins, probably thinking up different ways he can hurt me more. "I guess; but to be fair, you did say you wanted her to suffer" Dean States. Brandon looks emotionless as he stares at the boys.

"Yes I did, but this isn't what I wanted. Plus I can't get any enjoyment out of her in this state can i?" he exclaims at them. They both share a look and agree with him as they apologise. He motions for them to leave the room with him, to which they obey without throwing a glance at me.

**Jason's POV**

"Michael. We need to find her and soon. She's been gone for 3 days now; I need her alive, I need her with me" I tell Michael and he looks at me sorrowfully before letting out a deep sigh. "We will. I promise" he says before turning back to the vamps, to which consisted of: Amelie, Sam, Myrnin, Oliver and Michael himself. I was going to join them, but I heard the crying of my daughter and right now she needed me. I went over to Eve who was trying to settle her, but she wanted her mummy. There was no way Eve could settle her.

I take her from Eve and rock her to sleep as I tell her that we will find mummy and she'll be home and holding her soon. I didn't quite believe that myself, but for her sake and for my sanity, I needed to.

**Michael's POV**

"Come on guys. We need to find her and soon; we know she's not dead otherwise we would of found her body by now. So she's alive and we all know Brandon has her. We've searched everywhere we can think of, so right now we need to think outside the box" I say and Sam looks at me with so much worry that I could swear there was a tear in his eye. I wanted to cry right now, but I managed to stay strong for her and by the looks of it, Jason was trying as well. I could see the pain that writhed inside of him at the loss of his one true love. I would feel the same if someone took Eve away from me.

Amelie walks into the room looking paler than usual and she is holding some kind of image in her hand. "Brandon has team mates" she says slowly as she shows us the CCTV footage of Brandon, Dean and what looks like Ian, heading towards an old house that was supposed to be demolished next month. "Does anyone know where that old house is? You know the one that was supposed to get demolished next month" I ask them. They all look at me and shake their heads; whereas I see Jason's head perk up as I ask. "I know where it is" he says as he jumps up.

**Katie's POV**

I'd been on my own for a while now, and I was fucking freezing in this crappy outfit that they shoved on me when I first got here. I sighed heavily as I attempted to stand up. The pain was excruciating, but I managed to get up and limp my way around the room, using the walls for extra balance. I needed a plan, a good one at that. I thought about it for a while, but then I realised that even if I do escape, I don't know where I am, so I have no way of finding help. I feel a tear leave my eye as the door swings open and the twats walk in.

"You've learned how to walk, I see" Ian states, trying to sound funny, but he just comes across as a knob. "I've only just been able to actually stand the pain long enough to stand up" I state to them as I limp towards the nearest wall. Dean then comes up to me and grabs my arms, pinning them to the wall. I stare at him and smile as I knee him full force into the balls. He drops like a fly on a fire, and while Ian is helping him up, I manage to slip out of the door and lock it behind me with the keys I took from Dean as he fell down in pain.

I ran, well limped, out of the building and as far away as I could. Luckily, although it was dark, I spotted a wall that I remember leaning against when I was younger after running out of the house to get away from Brandon. I went to it and collapsed in front of it as I leaned against it. I was panting heavily as I heard the rattling of the bushes near me. I froze fearing the worst, but what I saw surprised me…..


	18. Chapter 18

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eighteen

**Katie's POV**

I was surprised by the flock of birds that sprang out of the bush; I was expecting to see Brandon or one of the assholes coming out to get me. I let myself breath slowly and calm down as I stared into the night sky, trying to estimate what the time was. From what I could get from the stars and where the moon was placed, it was around about 2:30am. I couldn't stay here much longer, I'd get pneumonia, plus I was already freezing. I wasn't quite sure as to my where bouts but I managed to gather myself up to a standing position and I started to stumble my way to where my instincts told me to go.

I had no idea where I was going, but anywhere away from there was for the best. I needed to find somewhere to go, somewhere to hide, and somewhere where not even Brandon would think I'd go. I needed to think and fast because I feel like I'm about to collapse but I don't think collapsing in the middle of some random abandoned street isn't exactly comforting.

**Jason's POV**

We arrived at the old creaky building and instantly went into it. The door wasn't locked, which, to be honest, wasn't that much of a surprise. We decided to split up and search for Katie in the hope that she's still alive. I keep telling them she is, I can feel it, I would know if she was dead. Me and Michael had been searching for ages when we came to a locked door. Luckily I knew how to pick locks, so I hacked it and opened the door to find Ian and Dean in there.

They looked as if they were ready to lunge but stopped when they saw me and Michael. "Jase man" Dean said as he came over to me. "Don't get friendly with me. Where's my girlfriend?" I asked firmly showing them that I was completely pissed. "Hey, we don't know man. She slipped out and locked us in here. She's a mastermind that girl of yours." Ian stated to me. That made me smile slightly, Katie was a mastermind, and she was clever; that was one of the things that attracted me to her in the first place.

"It was a shame she left when she did, never got to ride her" Dean said and that did it for me. I punched the fucker in the face, full pelt. Michael grabbed me before I could kick the shit out of that tosser. "Go look for her, I'll deal with these" he told me. I clenched my fists and left the room to go in search of her. I knew she wouldn't be in the building anymore; if she got out the room, she would be as far away as she could get by now.

**Katie's POV**

I managed to make it to some park, by the time I couldn't stand any longer. I collapsed down and curled up to try and keep myself warm. I felt exhausted, stressed, confused and for some reason I felt worried; but it felt as though it wasn't me feeling it, it was someone else. I can't explain it. I was going to close my eyes and fall asleep, when someone pulled me into their arms. I couldn't see who it was and I felt so damn tired. I just closed my eyes and let the dream land take me away from this nightmare.

_I was 10 years old and sat happily watching sponge bob on the telly, when my dad stumbled through the front door, beer bottle in hand. I made sure I stayed still, didn't acknowledge him. If I even glanced at him, he would flip out and accuse me of all sorts. I stayed motionless as he stumbled passed me and into the dark kitchen. I took that as my chance to leave before he realised I existed. I managed to make it to the stairs before he came in and noticed me._

"_Where do you think you're going you little whore?" he slurred as he back handed me, sending me into the opposite wall. I fell to the floor clutching my cheek that throbbed like hell. I was shaking by now; I knew what was going to happen next. I stayed completely still and didn't try to fight back because if I did, then I would come out three times as bad than I would have. He kept hitting me until he eventually fell unconscious. _

_I was beaten badly. By the looks of it I would have some whacking bruises tomorrow and I also think that I might have broken a few bones, but that didn't bother me. I climbed up and braced myself as I ran out the door into the dark towards common grounds where the one person who would protect me would be. I ran inside, luckily no vamps tried to get me seeing as I was protected, and over to Brandon. I flung myself in his arms and he embraced me. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he moved me back slightly to look at me. I saw his eyes widen as he skimmed over my injuries._

"_Jesus" he stated before bringing me back into his arms. "It's ok, I'm here now. He won't hurt you" he said as he stroked my hair. I realised then that I was sobbing and shaking with pure fear. He held me close and soothed me until I had stopped sobbing and shaking. "It's past your bed time" he stated as he looked at his watch. I froze and stopped breathing at the thought of even going back there. He must have realised because he gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, my dear. You can stay with me tonight. Does that sound like a good idea?" he asked me._

_I nodded and he smiled as he stood up and picked me up into his arms. He took me back to his and got me cleaned up and bandaged before he laid me down in his bed. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, ok? I've got to deal with some business but I'll check on you later" he told me as he left the room, leaving me to sleep feeling safe._

I jerked awake from my dream, memory thing. Right now that memory seemed so foreign to me. Brandon did used to be a good guy to me, used to try and prevent the beatings, but that all stopped when I was 12, as you've probably already guessed. I took in a deep breath as I stared down at my bandaged wrist and leg. I then stared around the room trying to think of where I was, and then I recognised it. I was at the hospital, but who found me and brought me here?


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not updating in a while x**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nineteen

**Katie's POV**

My head was pounding, I felt as if I had been dumped into a mixing machine and then thrown off a cliff. Not the best feeling as you can probably tell; then again, what do I expect. After that horrific event I'm bound to be in a little bit of pain for a while. My thoughts were interrupted when Dr Mills walks into the room, being flanked by Michael, Sam, Amelie and Eve. "Oh Katie, thank god you're ok" Eve squeaks as she pulls me into a death hug. I flinch as she hugs me tighter. She then releases her grip when she realises she's hurting me slightly. "Sorry" she apologisers quietly. "It's fine. Don't worry. When I'm healed you can hug me as hard as you want. Where's…." I started but dropped the sentence when I wasn't sure who I was asking about.

"Shane and Claire are looking after the twins and well, Jason has been here since we found out you got brought in. We sent him home to get cleaned up and rest about half an hour ago; he was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion and believe me, it took a lot of persuading to get his ass home to rest." Eve joked trying to lighten the mood a little; and surprisingly, it worked. I giggled a little, glad that the twins were being cared for and Jase was resting rather than worrying his mind out about me. I could see the relief in everyone's eyes, as they watched me smile after everything that has happened.

By now, I had managed to get into a sitting position so that I was more comfortable and so I could see everyone. "So doc, what's my verdict?" I asked Dr Mills, who smiled and even chuckled to himself slightly. "All seems well; there is nothing serious that we can find and by the looks of it, you can go home later on today" He said cheerfully before making his leave. "Best news I've had all week" I thought aloud. That got a little smile out of Eve and Michael, but the parents seem to be a tougher crowd. Amelie asked everyone to leave then; apparently her and Sam wanted to talk to me. Joyous occasions.

**Jason's POV**

Waking up in the flat on your own, is the worst feeling you could possibly have. Especially when you've got used to having babies around and waking up to a nice, warm, beautiful woman. God I miss her. I hope she's alright. Who am I kidding? Of course she's fine, that girl has pulled through worse than this, believe me. I quickly jumped out of the bed and into the shower. I basked in the glorious water before cleaning myself up and swiftly jumped back out and threw on some clothes ready to go see Katie in the hospital. I grabbed the keys and headed out the house towards the hospital, but got stopped in my tracks by Dean and Ian. I thought Michael had dealt with these two toss pots.

"You alright, Jase? You look a little surprised to see us. Thought your big vamp friends had sorted us out, I don't know, maybe even killed us? Nah, he didn't get the chance. Brandon showed up and saved our asses before your friend even got a chance to lay a finger on us" Dean informed me. I bit back my rage and because we were out in the open, I was going to attempt to keep this civilised. "You guys are sick fucks. You know that right? Michael might not have got a chance to kick your asses, but believe me, when Amelie, or even Sam for that matter, finds out. Your dead men" I stated before pushing past them and into the hospital and up to the desk, where a nice lady directed me to Katie's room.

I walk in and see that Amelie and Sam are having a chat with her, so I walk out without being noticed and leave them to it. I head over to the waiting room where my sister and Michael are sat. Eve jumps up and hugs me tight before releasing me. I dropped into the chair next to her and thought about how come Michael hadn't managed to deal with the punks. Almost as if he could read my mind he asked if he could talk to me outside.

**Michael's POV**

When Jason walked in, I could tell he knew that I had failed in the disposal of those two assholes. I swiftly asked if I could talk to him outside and lead him out after he agreed. "Look, Jason; please believe me, I was so close to getting them but then Brandon popped out of nowhere. And let's face it, I have no chances against Brandon, he'd have me for breakfast, man." He thought about that for a while before responding. "Ok, I believe you. But I'm scared, I ran into them outside the hospital and if there still around…..well, I'm just scared that Katie's going to be in trouble again, and she's suffered enough as it is. She doesn't deserve anymore drama in her life then there already is." He told me.

I could see where he was coming from, I was about to answer when Amelie and Sam ever so swiftly joined us. "Don't worry, I'm on it. Me, Oliver and Myrnin are ready to track and kill Dean and Ian. We have permission from Amelie, but we can't just kill them on the spot. We have to capture them and run a trial before we can do anything like that" Sam says to us. I could tell that even he thought that, that was stupid and he would just love to rip their heads off the first chance he gets.

**Katie's POV**

Ok, well the parents are gone and now I'm just sat here on my own. It's quite nice this silence thing. Gives you plenty of time to think about things. I was enjoying my thoughts when I felt a cold breeze across my skin. I looked around, but no one was here, however, the window was now open. "Shit" I hissed to myself as I stood up as quickly as possible (almost falling over on the way). I kept my eyes peeled for anyone as I rapidly grabbed my clothes from the bag Eve had brought in with her and I made my way to the bathroom and got changed. I was now wearing my jeans, Jason's Metallica t-shirt and my converse. I grabbed my stuff and hurriedly left the room, still keeping my eyes peeled, to go find the others.

I spotted Jason and ran over to him and hugged him close. He wrapped his arms around me, obviously baffled by me being here rather than in bed resting. "We need to go, and fast. Someone is here who shouldn't be." I state and I see everyone's eyes widen. Michael quickly goes and grabs Eve while Sam fills in my discharge papers before we all head off away from here. Just as we left the hospital parking in Michael's car (Sam and Amelie going in Sam's), I look out the back window and see a very smug Dean and Ian watching us.


	20. Chapter 20

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty

**Katie's POV**

So we're back at the glass house, I'm exhausted and all the vamps keep going on about how they're going to protect me. It's all just giving me a head ache to be honest. Almost as if Jase could sense it, he comes over and pulls me into his arms. "Hey, it's ok. Why don't we go upstairs out the way for a bit?" he asks. I, of course, agree and we go upstairs and into Eve's room where I notice the twins are sleeping in their Moses baskets. I walk over to them and watch them as they happily dream their dreams, having no worries or drama in their lives. I wish I could be like them, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

Jason come up behind me and gently wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses my neck softly as I lean into his chest. "You tired?" Jase asks after I yawn. "That obvious?" I ask and he smiles as he leads me over to Eve's bed and we lie down on it together. I cuddle up to him and place my head on his chest as I listen to his steady heartbeat. I lay my hand on the side of his chest that my head isn't taking up. He then wraps his arms around me and pulls me close as he strokes my hair carefully. "You go to sleep. I'll watch over you, I promise. I'm fed up of having you taken from me when I'm not looking; so you're not leaving my sight, ok?" he says and I nod as I let myself drift off into what I hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

**Jason's POV**

As Katie drifted off I pulled her close; and when her hair moved off her neck, I couldn't help but notice the bite marks that Brandon had left there. I softly stroked my fingers over the healing wound. That was my fault. She wouldn't have got it if I had actually been able to protect her. That really hurt, knowing that no matter how hard you try, you can't always protect the one that you love the most. Thing is though, I want to protect her 24/7, but whenever I try to, she gets hurt. I don't know what to do anymore. All I know is that I'm going to try and protect her, even if it kills me. She's worth it.

Almost as if she could sense my thoughts she woke up and looked up at me with those absolutely amazing, beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. "Why are you so tense?" she asks me. I try to un-tense myself but I can't. She then leans up and kisses my neck softly as she runs her hand down my chest. I notice then that my body relaxes under her touch. She smiles to herself before looking back up at me, and that smile is so gorgeous that I feel my heart speed up. I lean down and kiss her with so much passion that it physically hurts me. She kisses back instantly and I feel myself abandon all those thoughts of not being able to protect her.

She smiles against my lips as we hear the twins waking up. She gives me a quick kiss before leaving the bed and picking up Rosabell. I get up then and pick up Freddie. They are so beautiful; I can't believe their mine, or that I fell so lucky to have the most beautiful and intelligent girlfriend. When the twins are asleep again, we place them back and I pull Katie back to the bed. Not for anything that you're probably thinking of, I just want to hold her and tell her that I love her. She's been gone for so long that it feels great to have her back in my arms and away from all this danger for now.

She giggles softly as I lay her on the bed and kiss her. She tangles her hands in my hair as I keep mine around her. "I love you so much" I mumble against her lips. "I love you too" she says as she kisses me again before moving away from the bed and towards the door. "One sec, I promise I'll come back and I have my phone so don't worry" she tells me as she leaves through the door.

**Katie's POV**

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I look at myself in the mirror and I can't believe what I am seeing. I have horrible black bags, cuts and bruises, the bite mark on my neck is seriously standing out and my hair is sticking out everywhere. I sigh heavily as I drag the hairbrush through my hair. Once that's finished, I notice that my nicely brushed hair is now hiding the bite mark, and the black bags look just that little bit less noticeable. I feel happy with myself and I'm about to leave when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and see I have a text. I open it up and my eyes widen as I read it.

_**You're very intelligent baby girl. Can't wait for our next session x**_

I quickly run out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I fling myself in Jason's arms as he stands up. "Hey what's wrong?" he asks as he pushes me back and looks at me. I pass him my phone, and I watch as I see him tense up. "Let's go. We need to show this to the others." He states as he grabs my hand and tries to pull me out the door. "Jase, no! I'm not leaving the twins when those psychos our out and about" I exclaim and pull free. "Shit. Good point, you get Freddie and I'll get Rosabell." He orders as he grabs Rosabell and I get Freddie before we head downstairs to the others.


	21. Chapter 21

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Michael's POV**

"Amelie, we can't keep her locked up! She's 15; she's going to want to be out and about!" I exclaim at her idea of locking Katie up in the house until those psycho's are found. While we've been debating I've noticed that Sam had been very quiet and Oliver and Myrnin are having their own discussion. "Sam! What do you think? Should we lock up your daughter? Or let her be and just keep an eye on her and make sure that she's never alone?" I ask Sam. He looks awkward and doesn't know what to say.

I guess he sees it as he either falls out with the ice queen or his grandson. Hard decision. "Umm…well" He starts but gets interrupted when we hear people coming down the stairs. I then hear 4 heart beats enter the room. I spin round and see Katie, Jason and the twins. Katie looks pale and shaken, whereas Jason looks pissed and seriously furious. "What's happened?" I ask as I walk over to them. Jason passes me a phone and when I read the text, I look at Katie. I can tell she's scared, she's bound to be after being taken 3 times by the same person, well vamp. I don't know whether to be pissed like Jason or worried, I settle for both.

I throw the phone over to Sam who catches it easily in one hand. I see his fist clench up as he stares down at the phone. Amelie looks over his shoulder and reads the text as well, I cannot tell what she is thinking or feeling she seems so cut off from her emotions that I can't tell; but by the looks of it Sam can. "Right, that's that decision sorted. She's staying in here until we catch them" Amelie confirms but Jason goes against it instantly. "That won't do any good. She's been taken from the house before, what's stopping them from doing it again?" he states.

While there all arguing I notice that Katie has disappeared. I go into the kitchen and see her trying to make some bottles for the twins, but she looks like she's struggling, seeing as she has Freddie still. I walk over and take Freddie off her so she can make them. "Thanks, it was really difficult trying to do this when you're holding a baby." She states while carrying on with making the bottles. While she's warming them up, I've been making funny faces at Freddie who smiles in return. I hear Katie giggle as she places the bottles on the table. "I'm just going to go get Rosabell, can you feed Freddie for me please?" she asks and I nod as she leaves the room.

**Katie's POV**

I wonder over to Jason and take Rosabell from him and take her into the kitchen. When I enter I can see Michael doing as I asked and Freddie's drinking happily and he looks as if he's going to doze off by the end. I sit down across from Michael and start feeding Rosabell her bottle. "Hey Michael. Can we bring their Moses baskets back downstairs so we can keep watch on them?" I ask hopefully. "Of course we can. If it make you feel better; plus it would be more safe, I guess" he says and I smile happily as I finish feeding her. When we're done, the twins have fallen asleep, we walk into the living room and send Myrnin and Oliver to go and fetch the Moses baskets for us.

"Here you go, my dear" Myrnin said as him and Oliver placed down the Moses baskets. We placed the twins in there carefully before leaving them to sleep. "Hey will you guys stop nattering. The twins are sleeping" I hiss at the bickering nit wits. They instantly stop and apologize. "Can you all stop arguing about me? I can look after myself and I'll be extra careful, ok? And if I get anymore weird texts or anything like that, I'll tell ya ok?" I ask and they all agree. After that all the vamps left, bar Michael of course. I went over to Jason and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his around my waist and hugged me back. I felt him kiss the side of my head, which made me smile before pulling away to look at him. "Jase, will you come with me to the apartment so I can get the twins some toys?" I ask and he agrees. "You two be careful then. Me and Eve will watch the twins and while you're gone we'll give them a bath ok?" Michael says and we nod before leaving the house and heading back to the apartment.

Jase unlocks the door and we head in. I walk over to the twin's room and search through their toy boxes. "Why do we have all these toys, when the twins aren't old enough to actually physically play with them, just hold them?" Jase asks and I laugh slightly. I pull out a few rattles and Rosabell's favourite teddy and throw them to Jase before heading into their baby draw. I pull out a few dummies and put them in a spare baby bag, along with the toys I had just pulled out. "Right, I've got what we're going to need." I state. "Good" Jase says as he comes over and pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply.

"You've been gone for so long. I don't know how I coped without you, I really don't. I love you, you know that right?" Jason asks and I nod. "Not as much as I love you" I state before kissing him again. "Want a bet?" he mumbles jokingly against my lips. I nod and pull him into the bedroom, where I can express just how much I love him and have missed him.


	22. Chapter 22

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Katie's POV**

When we returned back to the glass house it was late at night and the moon was in full power of the sky. Michael was sat down on the sofa half asleep with Rosabell in his arms, while Eve was asleep with Freddie in hers. Me and Jason walked over to them and gathered our children and placed them in their Moses baskets. I walked back over to the sleepers and woke them up. "C'mon you two. Get up and go to bed, the sofa can't be that comfortable to sleep on" I joke and they groan as they scramble up and head upstairs.

I laugh at them as I sit down on the sofa while Jason walks off into the kitchen. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I swiftly pull it out and check the message.

**Waiting for our next session baby girl – Ian X**

I felt my skin crawl but I shut the phone and shoved it into my pocket before Jason came back in. He smiled at me as he passes me a can of coke. I thanked him as he sat down next to me and I snuggled into his chest as we watched some old episodes of Keenan and Kel. "Jase, when can we go back to the apartment? I mean I love it here, but I want us back at our home." I emphasized 'our' to show that I thought that we belonged there not here. He sent me a weak smile. "I don't know baby girl; but you and I both know that they won't let you leave here until those lunatics are caught" he points out and I sigh.

He wraps his arm around me and holds me close, and almost as if I could sense it he just wanted to go back home as well. I let myself drift off to sleep in his arms where I knew I would be safe. Well from the world, not from my very unfortunate dreams, well memories…

_It was night time and I was 7 and wondering the streets alone. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept going anyway. My dad had bought home two women that I didn't know and he had disappeared upstairs with them. They were making very discomforting sounds, so I wanted to go for a walk until he was done. I was freezing by now, I was literally shaking. I felt like a snowman, then again snowmen were probably warmer than I was. I sighed heavily as I approached a field nearby. I wondered onto it and was enjoying the wind whistling in the trees and the grass moving in harmony, when I spotted someone in the distance._

_Of course I didn't think and just started to walk over to the figure. At first I thought it was a bad idea, especially when the figure stood up. I froze in place and I actually stopped breathing until the figure turned around. "Brandy!" I exclaim as I ran over to Brandon who picked me up into his arms. I wrapped my small arms around his neck and hugged him. "Hey there sweetie. What are you doing out at this time? And alone." He asks and I shrug. "Daddy had some women over and they were making weird noises upstairs so I wanted to go for a walk to get away from it" I state and I watched as I saw Brandon look quite angry at what I had just told him. (This was back when Brandon was half decent)_

"_Well, your daddy's silly for leaving you on your own. You could have got seriously hurt out here." I look down knowing that I had done something wrong. I felt a few tears leave my eyes and Brandon lightened up slightly. "Hey, don't cry. It doesn't matter; you're safe now. I tell you what, why don't you come with me? I'm only meeting a few people then we can go and get you to bed. How does that sound?" he asks and I smile brightly. "Yay, thank you Brandy" I say as I hug him again. He chuckles softly as he carries me with him to his meeting or whatever it was. _

_We walked into a house and into a big room where some people were sat around the table. They weren't humans though, they were vamps. Yes I knew what vamps were at 7; I was quite bright for my age; unlike now of course. Brandon sat down and kept me on his lap as all the vamps stared at me. I felt small and vulnerable, heck I was small and vulnerable. They looked at Brandon with questioning eyes. "Does it really matter? Let's get on with this, this little one needs to go to bed soon" he states and I still watch warily at the other vamps. _

_I climb off Brandon's lap when he wasn't looking and I started to walk around the room when some boy jumped out of nowhere and scared me. Of course I screamed as I fell back. Brandon was at my side soon enough. "Ian, what have we told you about jumping out at people" One of the scary vamps scolded the boy Ian. "Sorry" he apologised as Brandon placed me back down after making sure I was ok. He walked away and left me with the boy._

"_You're very quiet" Ian states to me. I frown at him and he laughs. "Why are you here?" I ask curiously and Ian loses his smile. "This is my house; the vamps use it for their meetings sometimes. My mum and dad are in the next room watching a film. I got bored so went for a wonder, the vamps don't usually mind" he shrugs and I watch him carefully. "What about you?" he asks and I hesitate before answering. "Brandy looking after me" I say and the boy laughs. "Brandy? Oh that is classic. What are you, like 7?" he asks and I nod. He smiles before answering. "I'm 8 and a half. Want to play a game?" he asks and I hesitate once again before agreeing._

_He took me into the kitchen and brought down this sharp knife I stepped back as he held it out. "Where are you going? This is the game, I see how close I can get to you with the knife before you flinch and then you do the same to me." He says. I look at him funny before he starts the game and comes towards me with the knife. I don't flinch, even when he practically has it touching my skin. I just watch the knife curiously, when the door opened and Ian jumped slicing across my arm. "OW!" I shout as I clamp my hand over the deep cut. I feel tears roll down my face as someone picks me up and places me on the counter._

_Just then Brandon comes in and sees me and comes straight over. "What happened?" he asked furious as he looked at me. "Ian was playing one of his games and when I came in I must have startled them and she got hurt" The man quickly tried to explain. Brandon looked at my arm and then at me. "Katie, show me your arm. I promise I won't hurt you, I just want to get it cleaned and bandaged, ok?" he asks and I nod my head warily as I remove my hand to a gush of blood. Brandon quickly grabs a towel and applies pressure to my wound before cleaning and bandaging it. By the time he was done I had lost quite a bit of blood and I felt dizzy._

"_I didn't mean to. I really didn't" Ian expresses. Brandon gives him dead eye before picking me up. "You shouldn't be playing with knifes any way. Especially with a 7 year old" Brandon scolds and the boy apologises again; and well, that's how I met Ian._


	23. Chapter 23

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Katie's POV**

I woke up in the early hours of the morning. I glared at my clock when it informed me that it was 2am. I peered outside to see that the sun hadn't come up yet, but the vamps would be going back off to hiding soon. So I jump out of bed without waking Jason up and I throw on some clothes before heading out the front door. Being careful not to make it bang. The cold breeze against my skin made me shiver, so I pulled on my hoodie that I had grabbed on my way out. It was peaceful as I strolled along the streets. There were a few vamps, but they took no notice in me. Probably a decree from Amelie…

After a while I started to feel tired again, so I was about to turn round and head back when someone grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway. I was shoved up against a wall with their hand covering my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I opened my eyes and found that it was Dean who had me pinned and that Ian wasn't that far away. I stared between the two psychos. They both shared the same evil grin as they looked me up and down. "You remember this game right?" Ian asks as he pulls out a knife from his coat pocket. I swallow and nod slowly, not moving my gaze from the sharp object. "You used to be very good at this game as I recall. The best I've seen. Think you can do it again?" he asks rhetorically as he makes his way over to me.

Just like all those years ago, I didn't flinch even when he had it practically slicing my cheek. "After everything I've been through, do you really think that this is going to scare me?" I ask as I manage to throw Dean off me and somehow I also managed to whack the knife out of Ian's grip. It landed with a clatter on the floor. Ian was about to lunge for it when I picked it up. "Do you want this?" I ask and he scowls at me. "Unless you seriously want to get hurt, I suggest you give me the knife" he threatens and I resist the urge to laugh. "What could you possibly do?" I ask casually as I observe the blade in my hand.

He then pulls out a gun and I instantly freeze. He aims it directly at me and I can't remove my gaze from it. "Give it" he demands again, but I'm in too much shock to even register what he's said. He then turns the gun so it's on its side and is more steady. Killing position. I take in a deep breath and he quickly loses patience. "Just shoot her already Ian" Dean rushes him. I look at Ian and I can see instantly that he doesn't want to. I can see how scared he is, how vulnerable he is. I take a step forward but Dean just grabs me and throws me into the wall. I smack my head and fall unconscious.

**Ian's POV**

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" I screech at Dean who just looks at me annoyed. "You weren't going to shoot her and she was starting to show her ground. She needed to know her place" he tells me firmly and I feel my hand shaking as I lower the gun. "Is she ok?" I ask worried and Dean looks at me weird before travelling over to her body. He checks her pulse then nods to me. "She's alive. Although I don't see why you care" he states and I have to think quickly and carefully as to how I reply to this.

"I don't care, but surely we should have some fun before we kill her" I point out and Dean sends me a wicked smile. "Good thinking." He praises me and I try for a smile. I must have achieved it because he looked pleased. "Help me move her. We can take her back to my house. We can lock her up in my cellar" he tells me and I walk over to him. I help him pick her up but he just takes her straight off me and carries her himself. "She is actually quite light for what I expected" he states as we take the deserted streets and fields, making sure we avoid anyone and everyone.

When we arrive he drops her on the floor before undoing her top and pulling off her jeans. He leaves her in nothing but her pants and bra. "Easy access" Dean states as he walks past her, leaving her lying on the floor unconscious. I know that this is strange seeing as I just helped kidnap her, but I actually regret this and I need to persuade Dean to let her go. "Dean, I think we should just leave her outside. We're already in enough trouble as it is" I try to convince him but he just smacks me across the face.

"What are you on about? Who cares if we're in trouble? Don't you wussy out on me now Ian" he warns and I hold my cheek where he just punched me. "I'm not chickening out, I'm just thinking logically. I mean c'mon Dean look at her. She's got practically every vamp on her bloody side and not to mention Jason. When Jason gets his hands on us we're fucked, man. We might as well just let her go. It's not like she's going to tell anyone is it?" I try to convince him again and he looks like he's considering it. "You do have some valid points I guess. But before we release her, I want her to have a little reminder of her visit; even though she wasn't awake for it" he declares and I look at him oddly as he walks up to her, with my knife in hand.

He crouches down next to her and starts cutting into arm. I have to look away because I can't look at what he's doing. When he's finished he makes a sound of approval and I turn round to see that he's carved the word 'slut' on the inside of her arm. It's bleeding quite badly and when we took her to this deserted field and left her there, I was scared she was going to bleed to death…

**Brandon's POV**

I am so close to killing Morley. He is such an ignorant asshole. I stroll over to the field that I usually spend my time in. After a few strides into the field I instantly smell blood and I wonder over to where the smell is coming from. When I get in sight of it I see that it's from a girl who's in nothing but her lingerie and she's unconscious. She looks familiar so I approach her and I notice then that it's Katie. Shit. "Katie" I shout as I try to shake her back into consciousness. She doesn't respond so I listen for her heart and I hear that it's faint and getting fainter. I quickly gather her into my arms and I take her back to mine so I can get her cleaned up.


	24. Chapter 24

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Katie's POV**

This is so strange. I'm just…floating…yeah, floating sounds like an accurate description. I'm just here, floating in the darkness trying to decide if I'm dead or in a coma or something like that. I don't think I'm dead, I can hear a faint heartbeat but it keeps getting fainter. Maybe I'm dying? I hope not, I don't want to die. I have the twins and Jason, how will they cope without me? They need me; I need to pull through this. I need to fight against this frigging darkness and tell it where it can go shove its self. Then again, where does darkness shove itself?

A thought for another time Katie, a thought for another time… I tell myself as I concentrate on moving away from this. Problem is, I have no clue which way is the right way and which one is the wrong, or if there is any way at all.

**Brandon's POV**

I've finished bandaging her up, the blood loss has slowed down and her heart beat sounds stable for now. I had no idea who did this, but that didn't matter right now.I leave the room so she can sleep, I will check on her every so often and if she starts to deteriorate I will call Amelie. I settle myself down on the armchair. I try to think who could have done this, but it's so obvious that I can't believe that I hadn't thought of it before. I move my thoughts away from that as I try to figure out why I helped her. Maybe it's because when I found her, it reminded me of the time she was 6 and her Uncle went crazy and abducted her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Any luck yet?" Sam asks me hopefully. I shake my head and when I look I can see the desperation and determination to find her. She's been missing for a month now and no one knows who has her or where she is. With me being her patron, I've been helping out as much as possible but we vamps can only look at night. Her father is too drunk to even notice that she's gone but when he does realise he just doesn't care. We'd been finding little things that have gave us clues, like the first night she went missing her favourite teddy was gone as well and we then found that teddy last week at the park.

We were currently stood in an abounded part of town looking around, I found a cell phone on the floor and when I flicked it open there was a picture of Katie on there. She looked pale and she was covered in blood. I throw the phone to Sam and while he was studying the picture I could hear faint crying coming from behind the buildings. I moved towards the sound and found that it was coming from down a very narrow alley that was between two buildings. Adults had no chance of getting in there but a child looking for safety definitely could.

"Katie" I called down the alley, I heard the crying stop and become just sniffles. "Brandy?" I heard the faint whisper. "Yeah, it's me" I said and I heard the movement of someone moving around. I looked down the alley and saw a small figure walking shakily towards me. When she was in reaching distance, I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her small arms around me and she was sobbing into my shirt. "Sam" I called and he suddenly appeared around the corner and shot over to us and pulled Katie into his arms. I got to look at her then and I realised that she had cuts all over her arms and face, her legs were bruised and it looks like she might have broken her wrist from the way she was cradling it. She was bleeding pretty badly from under her shirt, so I got permission off Sam and pulled her shirt up so I could see her stomach and I saw a gash to the side of her stomach.

Me and Sam quickly took her back to mine because my house was closer. Sam kept hold of her as I cleaned and bandaged her up. She fell asleep eventually, after we had spent ages telling her she was safe. She had also told us that it was her Uncle Marty who had her and she said something like he wasn't himself…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I check my watch and realise that I had been daydreaming for about half hour. I go back into my room to check on Katie and I hear that her heart beat is getting fainter even though the blood loss has stopped. I take a deep breath as I pull out my phone and call Amelie.

**Amelie's POV**

I hear my phone ring and I reluctantly answer it, dreading the worst. "Hello" I say calmly down the phone. "Amelie, it's Brandon. I found Katie last night; she was pretty cut up so I brought her back to mine and cleaned her up. I've just checked on her and her heart beat is getting fainter despite the stop of blood loss" he informs me and I quickly tell him I'm on my way. As much as I hate Brandon and I know we've been after him since he broke out of the cells but he has Katie and he's helping her. So I can put that to the side for now, until I know that my little girl is going to be ok.

I arrive at the house through the portal and I quickly dash upstairs and to where Brandon is. I see Katie laid on his bed. She was only in a baggy t-shirt, one of Brandon's by the looks of it. I would have asked why but right now was not the time because her heart beat was getting fainter. I was now faced with a dilemma. Do I open a portal and take her to the hospital to be treated, or do I turn her into a vampire right here right now…

**AN: So guys what do you think she should do? Should Katie remain human or become vamp? Please review and let me know x**


	25. Chapter 25

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Amelie's POV**

After a long thought I came to a deliberation before it was too late. "Brandon, I need to turn her into a vampire. Can you help and try keep her still, and prevent her from attacking when she wakes?" I asked him. I didn't trust him that much, not after everything he's done, but I needed him to help or I could lose my daughter forever and I've only just got her back. He nodded and took his place at the side of the bed, ready to hold her down if the sensation of the change gets too much for her. I took a deep breath and moved a few strands of her beautiful hair out of the way so I had access to her neck.

"It's now or never" Brandon tells me and I take a deep breath before biting into her delicate neck…

**Katie's POV**

Just as I was getting used to this darkness I felt the world suddenly change and I felt this flash of pain through my neck. I wanted to scream but I wasn't with it enough to even move a muscle. I felt as if I was changing, as if I was being recreated. My thoughts were broken when my eyes fluttered open to a searing pain in my throat and I saw Amelie perched in a chair and Brandon leaning over me. I quickly clutched my throat as the pain finally registered into my brain properly. I saw Amelie quickly dash out the room and she returned a few minutes later with a bottle. She passed it to me, but I was reluctant to drink it.

"Drink. It will make you feel better" Brandon tells me and I look to Amelie for confirmation and she nods. I undo the lid and drain the contents, I wasn't sure what it was but it tasted sweet as it flowed down my throat. When I had drained the last bit Brandon took the bottle from me and my throat instantly felt better. I sat up in the bed and realised I was dressed in an oversized shirt that I was definitely sure wasn't one that I had ever seen. I looked at Brandon suspiciously and Amelie nodded her head to him. Finally, an explanation.

"I found you in a field. You were severely wounded and you'd lost most of your blood. You were close to death so I called Amelie, who came straight away." He began but Amelie seemed recovered enough to finish the last bit. "So, in order to keep you alive, we've turned you into a vampire" she tells me and I feel my eyes widen. "Please tell me you are fucking with me" I said and she looked baffled at my word choice. "I am being incredibly serious, and that is a very inappropriate word choice" she scolds me and I just roll my eyes as I try to stand up. The world looks different as I scan round the room.

"This is so fucked up" I mumble to myself. I look at Amelie as I feel tears swell up in my eyes. She comes over and pulls me into her arms and she kisses my head softly. "I'll call Sam and Michael. We can discuss everything in more detail then" she tell me as she steps back, giving me room to think and let this new revelation sink in.

**Sam's POV**

"Michael, calm down. I'm sure she's ok" I try to reassure him. I don't really believe that myself, I just have this feeling like something's changed, but I don't know what. "Jason doesn't know where she is. He's practically beating himself up over it, and if anything happens to her..." Michael screeched at me while motioning to a distraught Jason sat on the sofa with Eve. I was about to answer back when my phone rang. I quickly answered it in the hope it was Katie.

"Hello" I said into the phone and I was indulged by Amelie's calm voice. "Sam, we need you and Michael here at Brandon's. It's about Katie, but I can assure you she's fine" she tells me before hanging up. I look at Michael and he has a very worried face on that would probably mirror mine perfectly. "It's Katie. Amelie says she's fine, so you can calm down Jason. She just needs me and you, Michael, to meet her at Brandon's" I inform Michael and I see a blaze of fury rise in his eyes but when I glance at Jason I can see he's relaxed now and he's gone over to the twins who are fast asleep. "Let's go" I state and Michael nods as he follows me out into his garage.

**Katie's POV**

Soon enough Sam and Michael arrived and we were all sat in the living room. I kept my head down as Amelie explained everything to them. "Oh, Katie" Michael says as he comes over and pulls me into a hug. I bury my head in his chest and he keeps hold of me while Sam asks questions. "What are we going to do?" Sam asks and Amelie looks at Brandon. "Brandon, to make up for all the harm you have caused, you will be showing Katie how to be a vampire and you will show her how to control her urges. But, if you hurt her or do anything to her; I will kill you." She threatens him and I feel my eyes widen and I watch as both Sam and Michael tense.

"She's better off with a more experienced vampire. I, myself, can't help her otherwise I would and Myrnin is still a bit scattered and Oliver is just too grouchy" she states and I can see Brandon smiling in the corner. How I so badly want to just go over there and stake the bastard in the chest to wipe that smug look off his face. "You have got to be kidding me." I say and Amelie just shakes her head. I can tell Sam and Michael want to argue against it but I reassure them I'll be fine and that I'll stake his ass if he does anything inappropriate. Then another thought hit me, will I be able to control these urges when I'm around Jason and more importantly, the twins?

**AN: Thanks to all of you who have followed this story right from the beginning and to those of you who have reviewed. I am planning a sequel to this one; here is a little information on it.**

**It will be called "Spontaneous Lust or Courageous Love"**

**Summary: If being a vamp wasn't enough, I now have to fight these god damn urges against biting the love of my life and why is Brandon being so friendly?**


End file.
